<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hunter's Circlet by RinzlersGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980078">A Hunter's Circlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost'>RinzlersGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Betrayal, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, If there was divorce among elves, Magic, Shameless Smut, mental trauma, mentions of torture, there's a plot twist, there's divorce among elves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. You were just a craftswoman passionate about your work. Somehow you let your curiosity get the better of you and end up in the personal quarters of the Lord of Imladris. What started as curiosity turns to shock when you realize that you aren't the only one in there. Oops.</p><p>I very sincerely apologize for being a brat about Celebrian in this story. She was probably a lovely lady, but she is an unwritten villain in this story. I also apologize for adding a backstory in the middle of the story unfolding, and for obvious non-canon interaction between elves. </p><p>Elrond X Fem Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Passionate Craft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t supposed to be in here. In fact, it wasn’t very often that you got to grace the House of the Lord of Imladris, let alone be in his study, where you’d been instructed to wait. You could sense that he spent a good portion of his time here. You shifted from foot to foot as you waited and waited and waited. Eventually you got tired of waiting and started to explore a little bit.</p><p>You had never actually met him. You were newer to Imladris and had learned to work for the local jewelers, who were the people who had sent you here, because you had a hand for Elven circlets and they were keen on releasing new work. You were essentially there to showcase your work, but that wasn’t really on your mind. </p><p>You studied the room. Half of it was a study, you supposed. The other half was more or less a library, with books lining the shelves as far as you could see. A stack of books and journals were precariously stacked on the darkwood desk, parchments littering the expanse. A map of Imladris was painted on the wall behind the desk, bright colors filling it out, and a key matching it painted in the bottom corner.</p><p>But what unfortunately drew your attention was the hallway between two rooms. Perhaps the door hadn’t been shut very tightly and the drafts had opened it, but either way your curiosity got the better of you. It was only afterwards that you realized that you really <em> shouldn’t </em> have been in here. It was one thing to be asked to wait in his study. It was completely another thing to be in his personal quarters entirely.</p><p>You imagined he had servants. The room was spotless. The bed covers were folded back in pristine condition. It certainly looked more comfortable than the room you were afforded, not that you wished to take advantage of the hospitality. But what drew you in, what so much further enticed you was a row of circlets laid neatly across a dresser, each one very clearly and painstakingly well cared for. There were four in total; one that you recognized as a hunting circlet, something that had more a brushed metal effect that wouldn’t reflect light. Beside it lay a perfect copy in gold, the same thin lightweight design. You noted that it was either leaves or perhaps feathers that adorned the top of the triangular divot in the center.</p><p>The next one was bulkier, interwoven with larger loops to the front, a much deeper golden color. The triangular divot down the center was deeper. You weren’t sure what the purpose of that one was, but the pattern that adorned the top was gone. And that brought you to the last one, a silver circlet with an interwoven knot at the center. You knew by design that this one was meant to be interwoven with braids just by the sheer complexity of it.</p><p>You were curious. You never meant any harm by it. You picked up the hunting circlet, examining it carefully. You turned it over in your hands, wrinkling your nose slightly. It showed signs of wear and even abuse, as it had been dropped or thrown a lot. You just couldn’t picture the elf-lord of Imladris as someone who treated his belongings such as this. Perhaps, you supposed, it showed signs of battle. You stood in front of the mirror, lifting it to your head, as if, just to see once what it looked like. And then your eyes focused in on who was standing just a little ways behind you, eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>You actually shrieked, turning around to face him and cheeks flaming red as your eyes traveled over a only-clad-in-a-towel and still-very-dripping-wet Lord of Imladris. Your eyes had nowhere to go but up as blush scrawled its way across your face and down your neck.</p><p>“I ap-p-pologize, my lord.” You replied. <em> Oh Valar, help me now. </em></p><p>“I believe we are beyond the point of you asking the Valar for help. Who are you?” You let your eyes flick down for a moment but he hadn’t moved and you resumed your position of staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Y/N. The uh, uh... jewelers sent me.” <em> Not like I’ll have a job after this though. </em></p><p>“Debatable.” Elrond murmured, finally realizing after his own shock at discovering someone else in his personal quarters that you were probably staring at the ceiling because he was sans clothes. He moved around you to his dresser, pulling out something to wear and vanishing back into the bathroom. He returned only a few moments later to find you reverently cleaning the circlet and placing it back down where it belonged as if you hadn’t been wearing it not just a few moments ago. “Why?” He finally asked. You whirled on your heel, covering your mouth as you gasped.</p><p>
  <em> Mercy, you were skittish, he thought. </em>
</p><p>“I so very deeply apologize, my lord.” A thousand excuses filtered through your mind. <em> You didn’t think the room was occupied? You didn’t think he’d find out? It was your job to make and repair circlets, so why shouldn’t you inspect each and every one of them? </em></p><p>“You have an unfortunate habit of not realizing when you are speaking your mind.” Elrond murmured.</p><p>“I... I... I...” You stammered and stuttered as he approached you, reaching behind you for the hunting circlet, letting it hang from his fingers precariously. “Hey! It’s no bloody wonder that it's in as bad of shape as it is if <em> that’s </em>the way you’re going to treat it! You want me to speak my mind, here! You’re late! What kind of lord doesn’t show up to his own appointments?!” You asked fiercely, in his face.</p><p>“The kind of lord who wasn’t informed that he had an appointment.” Elrond replied. You shut your mouth, deflating at his response. “But at least I’m not the one who intruded in someone else’s personal quarters!”</p><p>“Perhaps the door shouldn’t have been open!” You retorted.</p><p>“Perhaps you should have left when you realized the truth!”</p><p>“Well, I tried and then I got distracted by your little collection. They’re expensive. You need to take better care of them!” He stared at you; no doubt you were passionate about your craft. You plucked the circlet from his fingers, setting it back down in its place. When you turned back around, his look was still incredulous. In fact, when he reached for it again, you blocked his pathway. “You can’t have it! It needs repairs! Wear it much more without repairing it, and it will break! Are you going hunting?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then you don’t need it.” You stated matter of factly, crossing your arms with a huff.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Elrond asked.</p><p>“Then beg.” You replied, brazenly. He drew back for a moment, eyebrows raised. He reached again and anticipated your movement to block him with your body but did not anticipate you actually catching his wrist in your hand. Regardless, he stepped into you, eyebrow arched, this time dangerously. You realized up close that he had quite the height on you as he reached around you, plucking the hunting circlet from its place.</p><p>“The polish has worn off and it has seen battle recently.” Elrond murmured, pressing it into your hands. “Take it.”</p><p>“My lord?”</p><p>“It is your craft, no?” He asked. “Take it. I suspect it will be in good hands.” You blinked up at him. “You should probably go before someone finds you in here.” That, that was your chance at freedom, and you bolted for the hallway, fleeing before anyone else realized what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mithril</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So things didn't exactly go right for your first meeting of the Lord of Imladris, but at least you have a job to do, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hir/Hir-nin - lord/my lord<br/>Aran - King</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was only when you had returned to your station in the shop that you realized you had bloody well forgotten the rest of your things. Your cheeks flamed to think about going back there to retrieve the circlets you had meant to showcase, instead sitting down and staring down at the circlet that you’d managed to get a work order for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did it go?” You were not about to tell your best friend Silmewen who had recruited you from Eryn Galen that you’d accidentally seen the Lord of Imladris pretty much naked. “Well you didn’t bring any back and it looks like you have a repair order. I’ll admit; that one is my favorite.” She didn’t seem to notice that you didn’t immediately reply, but then again, she was busy manning the counter of her father, Runyadil’s shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as you had something in front of you to work on, you could focus. So you set yourself to rebuilding the metal and working on the polish. “Did you hear there are dwarves in the Valley?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You tore yourself away from your current project to look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lindir has been in here. He’s not exactly pleased.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lindir doesn’t strike me as a person to be pleased about much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, rude!” She replied. “He’s sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He works too much.” You muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> work too much.” She leaned into your light. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Did something happen when you met </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elrond?” You willed your face not to respond as you pulled your light closer to focus on the brushed texture of the circlet. “Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing happened. I have a job to focus on. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, for all that you are passionate about your craft, one, that circlet isn’t going to grow legs and walk away. And two, it’s not likely he expects it back in the same day.” She murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was truth to what Silmewen said, but you ignored it. In fact, you stayed long after the shop was closed. “I thought you’d be at dinner. My daughter says that there are dwarves in the Valley. She’s gone to investigate.” Runyadil murmured. “And usually I would see you there right along with her.” He counted his earnings for the day, dividing your wages equally. “Does this work take priority over the rest?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hir </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elrond’s.” You finally replied, showing the repaired metal to Runyadil. “Does he really see that much battle for it to be this damaged?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been on more patrols as of late, hunting down Orc packs to keep the borders of Imladris safe.” Runyadil replied. “It doesn’t surprise me that it’s damaged. But perhaps you would have just considered swapping it for this one?” Runyadil offered a literal exact copy of the hunting circlet, the same matte black brushed texture in pristine condition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...?” You asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We keep one in stock so that he has whatever he needs. No doubt he’ll be in tomorrow morning to pick this one up.” You compared the two, keeping the perfect one under your light as you examined the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a mold.” You realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For that kind of circlet? Yes.” Runyadil replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why do we replace it instead of repairing it?” You finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s what he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely there must be...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are seeing things that aren’t there. Why don’t you get something to eat and get some rest?” Runyadil prodded you out of the shop but you weren’t particularly hungry. You shouldered your bag and tried to find a quiet spot to work, finding a platform among the trees and pulling out your drawing supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now you knew that the circlet you had spent your afternoon on was little more than going to be melted down and recast, you were irritated. You had made hundreds of circlets over the course of your lifetime. In fact, your favorite person to make them for had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aran</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thranduil, simply because he liked complex designs and intricate details. It felt like cheating. And then it struck you; there was one metal that would not bend and bow to battle so easily. It was rare, but with the generosity of your king, you kept a supply, buying whatever you could find and melting it down for raw ore-- mithril. But that led to the last question in your mind. It would stand out easily in a hunting party. So, there was only one thing left to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You found your way to the party of dwarves who were apparently making campfires out of the furniture. They kind of quieted when they saw you approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” The bulky one sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Y/N. I have a question that perhaps only you could answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do for you, Y/N?” The older, white-haired dwarf asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you dye mithril?” You asked. “Or will it compromise the metal?” They all blinked at you, staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... don’t know that anyone has ever tried to dye mithril.” He finally answered. “I’m Balin.” He pointed behind him to the tall bulky dwarf. “My brother Dwalin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s... a pleasure. I would say welcome to Imladris, but it is not my own home.” You replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you want to dye mithril?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s white.” You murmured. “It would stand out on someone with dark hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that not the point? To show it off?” Dwalin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for something you’d wear hunting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have an answer for you actually.” Balin murmured. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... it was worth a shot.” You sighed, gathering your bag. “Sorry to have bothered you.” You returned back to the shop, thankful that Runyadil was gone, simply curling up in the back of the shop and thinking about what you could add to mithril to dull the color.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Flight to Eryn Galen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aran/aran-nin - King/My King<br/>Adar - Father<br/>Mellon-nin - My friend<br/>Iesten - Please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me that you didn’t spend all night in here.” Silmewen gasped when she saw you sitting in the shop, dozed off. You started awake at the sound of her voice. “What’s gotten into you? You have <em> the look.” </em></p><p>“And I thought I told you to get some rest. If you’re that worried about <em> Hir </em> Elrond’s circlet, I can manage it.” Runyadil murmured.</p><p>“Speaking of...” Oh no, oh no no no... But you didn’t have a choice as Elrond entered the shop, coming to your station to pick up the pristine circlet. You looked anywhere but at him, sure that pink was tinting your ears.</p><p>“Good morning, my lord.” Runyadil greeted him.</p><p>“Good morning.” Elrond replied. “I seem to have frustrated your new apprentice.”</p><p>“I am not an apprentice!” You stood.</p><p>“Y/N!” Runyadil scolded. “Don’t be so rude!” You met eyes with the elf-lord, scowling and folding your arms.</p><p>“You left these yesterday.” Elrond replied, placing your bags down.</p><p>“I thought you...” Silmewen stammered. “You mean to say that you didn’t like any of them?”</p><p>“They weren’t mine to know.” Elrond murmured. “I’ll send Lindir with payment for the circlet.” When he left, they both turned to you to pepper with questions about what had happened yesterday. Finally, you’d had enough and couldn’t take it anymore!</p><p>“Just... STOP!” You finally yelled. “I’m going home.”</p><p>“The roads aren’t safe!”</p><p>“I don’t care.” You muttered, leaving everything behind and taking your horse from the stables, mounting bareback and knotting your fingers in its mane, fleeing Imladris. Scouts questioned you as you flew by but you had no intention of stopping until you reached Eryn Galen. You fended off spiders with little more than your crafting tools, dismounting at the doors to the kingdom.</p><p>“Y/N of House Caran.” The guards let you pass as you stalked into the kingdom. </p><p>“Well... Who pissed you off?” Thranduil asked. “I thought you went to Imladris.”</p><p>“I did.” You growled.</p><p>“I thought you were staying in Imladris.”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>“Isn’t there a ban on solo traveling right now?” You whirled on him with a growl.</p><p>“Not really in the mood for this, <em> aran-nin.” </em> You warned. “I came to get something.”</p><p>“You could have just written.”</p><p>“NO!” That took him off guard. Thranduil drew himself to his full height, easily towering over you, the playful edge to his demeanor gone.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He asked coolly. You shook yourself a little bit. You had a good friendship with the king. It would be best not to ruin it.</p><p>“I apologize, <em> aran-nin. </em> I have work to do.” You vanished through the hallways quickly. By your footsteps, you were heading to your forge. He wondered what put a burr under your saddle that you would risk certain death to come back home.</p>
<hr/><p>“So who pissed you off?” You yelped, nearly throwing the molten metal everywhere, needing to set it down before it spilled.</p><p>“Valar, I thought you were your father.” You muttered, seeing Legolas standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Nooo, he won’t come near here right now.” Legolas replied. “I’ve seen you wound up before about work <em> Adar </em> has given you, but not quite like this.”</p><p>“Oh please don’t start. There has to be a way.”</p><p>“What happened to you? <em> Adar </em> said he got a letter from Imladris expressing concern on your safety. Did someone hurt you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Legolas finally asked. “You haven’t eaten; you haven’t slept. You’ve been down here for days turning to weeks. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Trying to make a circlet.”</p><p>“I think that <em> Adar </em> would like not to lose his best craftswoman? Your hands are shaking, Y/N; I’m getting <em> Adar!” </em> Legolas turned on his heel. You just scowled and turned back to your work, melting the ore down again. Berry ink had turned the mithril purple. Animal ink was pleasing but it made the mithril a shiny off black color. Ground charcoal had achieved the desired effect, but burnt off too quickly in the process of heating it to remain stable enough for it to be worked with. The next person you heard enter your forge got one of the rejected circlets to their chest. Unfortunately that person happened to be Thranduil.</p><p>“OW!” Your shoulders slumped when you realized who it was. “Legolas came pleading to me to order you to stop. What in the name of the Valar is going on?” Thranduil asked.</p><p>“Please just let me do this.”</p><p>“I would, but it’s eating you alive. You’re withering.” Thranduil replied. “What happened?” You shook your head.</p><p>“Please, I don’t want to talk about this.” You begged, voice breaking.</p><p>“And I would like nothing more than to give you that choice, but you are clearly suffering.” Thranduil set the circlet down, turning you to face him. The long nights were written upon your face in strain and weariness. “Who did this to you, <em>mellon-nin?</em>” You did not reply. Every time you closed your eyes, you swore you saw the whole situation replay again with more and more detail than the previous time. The brush of his hair against your shoulder, your hand against his chest as he had reached around you. The dangerous arch of an eyebrow at the audacity of someone challenging him. You had no problems with people in your personal space... usually. But it felt like fire every time you tried to sleep. You didn’t even feel your legs giving way or hear Thranduil’s shout for healers as exhaustion finally took you, and you collapsed to the floor.</p>
<hr/><p>“<em> Rest. She needs to rest.” The healer’s voice filtered in and out of your hearing. </em></p><p>
  <em> “What’s wrong with her?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Exhaustion. Lack of food, drink, and sleep will do this to a body, aran-nin.” The scent of flowery lilac and sharp pine flitted past you. No! You could not chase it; you would not chase it! You whined out softly, writhing beneath the sheets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s in pain! Can’t you do something?!” Thranduil’s voice roared out over the healing wards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She has no injuries, aran-nin. We’ve checked thoroughly. Other than being exhausted, she has no reason to be in pain.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Then get Elrond here!” </em> Thwack! Even in unconsciousness, your hand slapped across his leg, fingers digging into his thigh as you dragged yourself out of the bed <em> . </em>Thranduil whimpered as your eyes opened blearily.</p><p>“Leave. Him. Out of it.” You growled. Thranduil blinked.</p><p>“What did he do to you?!”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing doesn’t cause people to act like this!”</p><p>“STOP! <em> IESTEN </em>!” You begged. “Don’t you get it?! Everytime I close my eyes, he’s there. I can feel the touch of his hair against me, the beating of his heart. I swear I can even ascertain his scent and he’s in another realm! But his heart belongs to another, another who has gone to Valinor!” Thranduil blinked in surprise.</p><p>“Your one is Elrond?” </p><p>“Wh...” You started, furrowing your brows.</p><p>“You need to go back.” Thranduil said gently.</p><p>“I cannot. I will not impose myself on him.”</p><p>“Then it’s going to kill you. This desire... it will kill you.” Thranduil whispered.</p><p>“Then so be it.” You stood on unsteady feet and wobbled your way back to your Forge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mithril Circlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iell-nin - My daughter<br/>Ada - Dad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You finally perfected your craft. You had made a copy of the hunting circlet with your own twist. It was a beautiful mithril dyed with ground onyx, revealing a sleek but matte black material that you had woven together around a triangular obsidian centerpiece. But it was the white mithril headdress that broke Thranduil’s heart, for it was interwoven with a vein of moonstone. It glistened and glimmered; arguably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen you make and still you withered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he forced you to return to Imladris, bound and escorted by guards. “What is the meaning of this?” Elrond asked. You said nothing to him, pressing a letter to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My king asked me to give you this.” You said blankly. There was nothing of fire in your voice. There was nothing of fire in you. Even your fiery mane seemed to have faded some. “Consider this a gift from the throne of Eryn Galen.” You placed a box at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you bound? Why... why?!” Elrond asked, but you had already left. He realized that his king had to have ordered you here against your will because the guards were taking you to the dungeons. He retreated to his study to open the box, revealing a circlet inside. It clearly wasn’t like anything else he owned. It was lightweight, a sleek matte black, but it felt like marble. He realized that it was modeled after his hunting circlet, but more refined, more elegant. Was this what your work looked like? You had said yourself that you were no apprentice, and he had thought nothing more of it, but this was the work of a master. So why had you returned, bound and escorted by guards, clearly on order of the king?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unfolded the letter and it only bore a single word in the body of text, addressed to him and signed by his king. </span>
  <b>ONE.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond knew that Thranduil was blunt, even harsh at times, but he did not speak in code. There was nothing else written... anywhere. He had little time to reflect on it either. He had more pressing matters to attend to in Dol Goldur. On a whim, he fitted the circlet beneath his braid as Lindir helped lace on his armor, riding out to meet the Lady Galadriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only after combat with the wraiths that he actually realized what it was. His cloak had been pinned and so had he. His sword was just out of reach and there was a blade bearing down on his face. It ricocheted off the circlet, giving Elrond just enough time to lunge for his blade and drive it through the phantom. He panted as it dissolved into ash, picking himself and continuing to fight until the darkness truly revealed itself. When the clearing finally quieted, he lifted the circlet to examine it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have killed you.” Galadriel breathed. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... don’t know.” Elrond admitted. He wasn’t in the habit of being shocked senseless, but there wasn’t even a chip where the blade had met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mithril.” Thranduil stepped into the abandoned fortress. “It’s mithril.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mithril is white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I watched Y/N wither to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. I didn’t understand your message.” Elrond murmured. “What do you mean, one?” Thranduil gave him a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this will hurt. I know Celebrian is gone. I watched a part of you fade when you realized the truth. Did you ever consider that you had another chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...” Elrond was shocked. “I...” He glanced at Galadriel, almost feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look to me. I know you believed her to be your One, and I know she bore you three children, but I also believe that she wouldn’t have died in Valinor, that she would have waited for you if you were hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was tortured!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was!” Galadriel replied. “But that has nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has everything to do with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elrond.” Thranduil murmured, cutting the conversation off at the root. “Y/N has accepted death rather than impose herself on you. The life of the Eldar will leave her soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve sent her to die in my realm.” Thranduil’s smile was bittersweet, tears rolling down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my friend. Her passing will be made easier near you than it would in my kingdom, where she cannot eat or sleep. At least being in Imladris may give her peace.” Thranduil wiped his tears away on his sleeve. “That circlet drove her mad. Nothing my healers could do ever soothed it. She could not...” He couldn’t continue, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Elrond glanced between the pair. Why did he suddenly feel like a young ellon again, torn between two impossible choices? Did he owe you a chance? Did he really want to see his king’s heart broken again? His fingers traced over the circlet again, trailing down the side of his face. “I have to go.” His stride was brisk as he left the way he’d come, swinging himself abroad his horse and urging the black steed into a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached Imladris, rain was falling over the Valley. His clothes clung to him beneath his armor, damp with sweat and rain. His cloak and boots were muddied as it sucked him down, squelching beneath him with every step. Grit and grime streaked across his face and down his armor. Lindir greeted him at the dais but Elrond brushed by without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord?” Elrond waved him off without a word, taking the paths to his dungeons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t even recognize us, <em>Ada</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>iell-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>; I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave.” Elrond ordered. Runyadil started, but stood, gathering Silmewen to his side and leaving. “Leave.” He ordered again, this time to the guards standing at your cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is our king’s command.” They started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Elrond added, taking the key and unlocking the door to your cell. The food on your plate was untouched, the miruvor still capped in its bottle. The guards reluctantly left. You stared right on through him, unmoving. He knelt, swinging you into his arms, grimacing at how light you felt, and carried you across Imladris to his own room. He set you down on his bed, fingers unknotting the ropes that bound your wrists together. Judging by the half healed marks, you had stopped resisting quite a while ago.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Healer (Risque Content/Slightly NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah, ah...” He searched his nightstand drawer, coming up with a tin of athelas paste and a roll of bandages. You never moved as he cleaned the raw burns, spreading the athelas paste over your skin and wrapping your wrists in bandages. Elrond was at a loss on what to do, honestly. He’d never heard of being given a second chance for love; only in history had a few elves remarried. He stuttered to a complete stop when his eyes landed on his original hunting circlet. Runyadil had offered the one you repaired to him when he had asked about it. He had gotten curious about the process and learned that they kept one in stock, and whenever it had to be repaired, they simply melted it down and recast it. But the one you repaired showed so much detail than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond picked it up, fitting it to your brow. He hated that your fire was gone and that it showed so physically. The fiery mane was such a lackluster brownish red. He knelt, your hands in his own. “Since when does a master craftswoman not wear her own work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shivered as you registered the feeling of cold metal pressed to your forehead. Your eyes focused wearily on the elf kneeling in front of you, grime streaked all across his cheeks, black hair plastered to his golden armor, grey eyes looking to you pleadingly. You closed your eyes, turning your head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Elrond murmured, his fingers cupping your cheek. He let his thumb caress beneath your eye, taking the tears that spilled over, though you were sure you had none left to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want is not fair to you.” You whispered hoarsely. “You should have let me go. I do not wish to impose; I would rather take death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am willing to work for this.” Elrond murmured. “I will let you go, if it’s truly what you desire, but you must be made aware that I would not be an unwilling partner.” You choked back a gasp of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But your...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife is gone. Yes, she sailed to Valinor, but she also died there. I fear that a part of me died as well when I realized the truth.” Elrond whispered. You met his eyes again, uncertain, but you placed your hand over his own carefully. His fingers were rough against your face, battle scarred hands bearing new cuts and scrapes. You swallowed the desire for him, though it pained you, a wracking shudder taking your form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... do not know that I could court you.” You finally replied. “I sit here overwhelmed with desire for you. Forgive me; I know it is wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” He whispered. He was rewarded with your sharp bark of laughter. You leaned forward, his chin in your hand as you tilted his head to the side, licking up the side of his jaw, tasting the salt of his sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” You asked softly. You felt his chest heave beneath your hand with his gasp, but he made no move to resist against you. So you continued, moving up to suck the lobe of his ear between your teeth, running your tongue over forbidden flesh as you nipped along the shell of his ear, seizing the tip between teeth and tongue, paying attention to his little sharp gasps and the stuttering of his hips as he shifted for a comfortable position. In his armor, it wasn’t exactly the most exciting, but he would argue that you couldn’t see or feel him either. “I want you.” You whispered, breath hot against his skin. “I’ve never wanted anything so much in my life as the desire I have for us to be as one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond threw his head back as your lips moved to his neck. There were half a dozen things going through his mind about appropriateness, marriages, and most ardently the need to have his armor off, but he couldn’t think straight whenever your lips were on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armor!” He finally managed to get a coherent thought out in a gasp. You knew damn well you weren’t going to be able to manage that at all and finally sat back on the bed as he panted for breath. “I’ll be right back.” He managed to stand, swaying on heady lust and slipped into his study, sending for Lindir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord.” Lindir grimaced at the dirt tracked in from boots and a dirtied cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need out of it.” Elrond murmured. “With some urgency.” Lindir began to unlace the back of the armor, loosening it around his chest and torso. The vambraces thudded onto the desk and Lindir started, but no, Elrond was literally untying and kicking off his boots and they hit the side of the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eager.” Lindir whispered, but he also watched Elrond sag in relief over the side of his desk, fingers untying his weapon’s belt and letting the sword clatter as it dropped to the floor. “Are you ill?” Lindir asked, helping him from the heavy armor pieces. Shink! The Elven mail dropped to the floor around his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it. I’m occupied until I say I’m not occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want no distractions, no disturbances, and if I have any appointments, cancel them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until when, my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I tell you otherwise.” Elrond started through the hallway to his quarters. “I’m serious; leave it. Just leave.” He left Lindir there bewildered, glancing between the pile of armor on the ground and his master’s wobbly retreating back and reluctantly just leaving it there with a whine-- for that would be a bear to clean later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond had no idea what he was doing; he suspected at this point, he was just heeding an instinct. His head felt heavy with lust, not exactly a feeling he had been acquainted with in a long time. He sank back to his knees in front of you, staring up at you but not knowing where to move after this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” You finally asked. “I can stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He answered. “I don’t want you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How... how long has it been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since my wife departed? Between four and five hundred years.” Elrond murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been since you’ve been loved?” Unexpected tears sprung to his eyes and he let out a shuddering sob. He had never doubted that his wife loved him, but it was true that their wedding and the subsequent children that followed all happened in short succession. He couldn’t remember the last time. You slipped from the bed to kneel before him, drawing him into your arms. Weariness took his form, and eventually it took yours too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lord of Imladris (Risque Content/NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You woke to him on your shoulders. He hadn’t even moved. You ran your fingers through tangled knots of hair which only evoked a sudden jerk of his head before he settled again. He seemed exhausted. To be fair, you were exhausted. The lack of food was starting to really wear on you. You wanted to know if he wanted to move, nudging your nose against his neck, lips pressed firmly against his throat. You placed your hand to the back of his head, kissing his cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elrond.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sound of his name elicited this soft moan from him but still he slept on. No, clearly more drastic measures needed to be taken. Without the armor to protect him, there was nothing to stop you from unbuttoning his robes, exposing a pale shoulder. Your fingers danced a pattern into his skin and he shivered beneath your touch. Good, he wouldn’t be expecting what came next.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lindir’s head shot up to the howl of pain that echoed in Elrond’s chambers. There was no mistaking that it was his lord... but he also remembered Elrond’s stern warning to leave and keep anyone out. He decided to risk that wrath.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Elrond clutched his shoulder, a god awful screech leaving between his lips as he scrambled backwards. The bite had not broken skin but it was still red and welting between his fingers.</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have done literally anything else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t exactly have the strength to do literally anything else.” You replied. His eyes softened; he looked almost guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, are you alright?” Lindir’s voice sounded outside the door. “Do you need healers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I... I don’t need a healer.” Elrond glanced to you briefly and back to the door as if to ask if Lindir could come in. You shrugged. That was up to him. “Could you bring food and miruvor? Enough for two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, my lord? I don’t mean to be rude but I’ll be going back to bed if it’s all the same to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said what I said.” Elrond murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord.” Lindir replied, taking his leave to gather a spread of non-perishable foods and a bottle of miruvor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...” Elrond finally stood, rising to take the food when Lindir returned, and also found the door locked. He stepped outside for a moment, taking the haul. “Goodnight, Lindir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my lord.” Lindir replied. He was curious, yes, but Elrond was guarding his door so he just turned and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond returned to you, also locking the door behind him again. He gathered blankets and pillows and made this sort of picnic out of it. You nibbled along your food in silence together, sharing drinks. He finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You evoke feelings in me that I haven’t had in a long time.” Elrond admitted. “I... think I’ve forgotten how to act on them.” He pressed his hand to your cheek, closing his eyes and reciting a healing spell, bringing more color to your cheeks and hair, even filling out your far too slender form some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t press yourself as so. I can tell you’re exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As stupid as it sounds, I don’t want to lose you.” He replied. “I... I mean elves don’t get the second chance for love very often. I want to make sure you don’t wither away. Forgive me... for being a fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a busy person. It’s not like I was a priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you should have been. I couldn’t understand why Thranduil would have ordered you bound into our prisons. And then he explained it... and I felt so very stupid. Do you... do you wish you’d never met me? I’ve caused you all this pain...” You didn’t immediately answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do miss my home. I miss my Forges. I followed a friend here, Silmewen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jeweler’s daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her heart belongs here. I’ve lived in Eryn Galen for centuries. I wasn’t actually intending to stay for very long, but they said that trade was better here, and I suppose it would be given the location. Do I wish I’d never met you? No, I mean, I have thoughts about the way I met you, but never regrets.” You let your fingers touch across his cheek, smoothing down his jaw. “I thought I was going insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thranduil mentioned... that you couldn’t.... Or wouldn’t be healed.” You smiled, bringing your hand to the circlet on his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took me weeks to make it. It was one failed attempt after another. It drove me mad with failure after failure of dyeing it. And then... and then it worked and I was stunned, because it was beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make all your circlets by hand, don’t you?” Elrond asked. “You don’t use casts or molds or anything like that... do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so now you see the truth for what it is. Truthfully, I find it almost cheating to just give someone a die cast mold of something. Where’s the heart? Where’s the art of craftsmanship? What beauty is there in something that is mass produced?” You asked. “You are an elf-lord; don’t you think you deserve nice things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering my actions, not hardly, no.” Elrond replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm... I digress, but perhaps Thranduil’s vanity has rubbed off on me.” You murmured, sliding the blade of your hand down the side of his face, fingers lifting his chin. You let your thumb part his lips, eyes on him intently. You brushed your own lips across his cheek, stopping just shy of his mouth, and the sound he uttered was sinful, a small cry of want and need. Your fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his head, hand gripping him as you finally claimed him, the sweetness of miruvor still dew on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could not resist the urge to nip at his lower lip, eliciting a groan from him as he parted his lips and you tasted him, tongue against his. You had quite the grasp on him; if he wanted out, he was going to have to go forward. “Ah, ah!” He gasped as your other hand had traveled lower, settling between his legs and palming him through his leggings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you undone.” You breathed, mouth hot against his throat, sucking a dark bruise into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am battle dirtied and unworthy of such things.” He replied, dazed when you stopped, your hands leaving him entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” You replied, teasing in your eyes. “And I would take you regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take me.” His grey eyes were darkened into pitch, blown wide with arousal. You gave him your own dangerously raised eyebrow, fingers lifting his chin up, just a touch on his skin. “Such a devious look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” You breathed, smirking at him as you began to unbutton his robes, taking time to unclasp each one. You pushed the first layer of clothing from his shoulders, letting it pool on the ground. His tunic clung to his shoulders, still damp from the rain. He made to take it off when you stopped his ascent. You let your tongue taste the hollow of his throat, dipping lower, beneath the tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must want it off.” Elrond murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do.” You replied. “But I want you to burn with desire even more than I want it off. I want you wild and untamed, undone by the touch of my fingers and my tongue. I don’t want the Lord of Imladris; I want Elrond Half-elven, with mortal blood still coursing his veins, the hunter, the warrior... not some elf-lord who hides behind these golden robes and armor.” Elrond gave you a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are testing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Testing... hm. Trying to find your limits, maybe. How long do you have before you break, before you snap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no young sprite.” Elrond muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The no young sprite goes to battle and comes back with only a few cuts and bruises on his hands?” You asked, tugging the tunic off, revealing the undershirt and pale, grit stained body beneath. He was deliciously built beneath his robes, and you didn’t care that he wasn’t a young sprite. He obviously still had good form, even if he wasn’t as well built as other warriors you’d seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... ohhh...” Elrond groaned out a reply, his train of thought lost when you ran your fingers beneath his tunic, grazing on already sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy these sounds of yours. They please me.” You whispered. “I’ve never known anyone to be so sensitive to my touch.” His head snapped up, jealousy burning through his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You touch other ellons much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeweler, yes, that’s my passion. But my job is to make sure that every warrior in Thranduil’s arsenal has armor that fits and a sword and shield that is befitting of them.” You murmured, twisting your fingers in his undershirt until you heard the fabric tear, coming apart in your hands. “You won’t be needing that, now will you?” You questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me.” Elrond growled, losing some of his temperance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Temptation (NSFW/EXPLICIT/18+ Content)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meleth-nin - My love<br/>Hir-nin - My Lord</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled, leaning in close to him, your breath in his ear. “The tempting hasn’t even started, <em>meleth-nin</em>.” You nipped his ear for good measure, listening to his breath hitch. You nosed at his hairline, breath hot on his neck, your lips traveling down and across his skin as you crossed down his shoulder, fingertips grazing behind the path your mouth had taken. You took his hand between your own, examining carefully before tentatively taking one of his fingers in your mouth.</p><p>“Where... why...” Elrond breathed. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it but there was something incredibly arousing about the deliberacy of your actions.</p><p>“I work with soldiers, you know. I hear things.” You replied. You let your hand trail down his chest, enjoying the sparse smattering of dark hair. Being half mortal obviously had some traits carry over. You followed your hand with your mouth, obviously looking up at him while continuing your descent. You let your tongue run against his length, mouthing at him through his leggings.</p><p>“Hngh!” Elrond threw his head back, fingers knotting sharply in your hair. You could feel him twitch and throb beneath your tongue. Still yet, he held himself in restraint. You flicked him onto his back, sending him sprawling as you straddled across his stomach. You let your fingers knot in his hair, pulling sharply as you kissed him with no more restraint left. You burned with heat for him, and yet he was still as calm and composed as he was when you’d first met him. Your eyes narrowed; but there was no doubting that he was aroused. His eyes were blown into pitch, his body clearly responding to you. So you pulled one more tactic from your knowledge, again leaving him completely and watching his disappointed reaction. His eyes followed you everywhere, watching you undress slowly.</p><p>Your outer robes came first, then the tunic and the undershirt. You untied your binding and were even making to remove your leggings when Elrond finally moved. “Haven’t you teased me enough?” He asked, on his knees again in front of you.</p><p>“I don’t know; have I?” You asked. “Have I made you undone, <em>hir-nin</em>?” You whispered.</p><p>“You cannot want, truly...” You cupped his chin firmly, bringing his eyes to yours.</p><p>“I sincerely invite you to do your worst... or perhaps your best.” Elrond growled at the roughness, but let some of his control slip, hands on your hips, tugging your leggings and underwear down, burying his face against you. His tongue flicked up against you, tasting the desire between your legs. Well, you certainly hadn’t expected that. Your fingers knotted in his hair suddenly, tugging him closer. Valar, you could have sworn you heard him laugh, a deep throaty chuckle that skittered across your skin.</p><p>“For me?” Elrond asked, teasing, his breath hot against your thighs where he pressed his mouth, leaving red marks on your skin. There were many things you’d come to know about the males of your kind, but you supposed they were also single, for not one had described this. Elrond pressed you against the bed, his turn to send you sprawling into the silken sheets. You heard his growl, fingers slicking against you. “You certainly are wet for me.” Elrond purred out, flicking his tongue over your clit, making you jump and your fingers tighten in the sheets. “Does seeing me in my armor arouse you?”</p><p>“You arouse me, you fucking...” You lost your thoughts when he inserted his fingers, curling them up against you. Indescribable was the feeling. You were a mess beneath his hands, desperate for more.</p><p>“Such a naughty mouth.” Elrond whispered. “Does Thranduil know that his jeweler and armorer is so vulgar?”</p><p>“You...” You whined as he thrust up against you, tongue taking every bit of you.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked.</p><p>“Bastard!” You panted as his movement became quicker, rougher. He only chuckled, looping one of your legs over his shoulder, devouring you as you tightened around his fingers. White stars exploded across your vision and you could not help but to cry out his name, bucking up against his hand. When you finally managed to come down from your high, you could see that he was smirking, licking his fingers clean.</p><p>“And do the people of Imladris know that their Lord is such a vulgar ellon?” You retorted.</p><p>“That doesn’t leave this room.” Elrond replied deviously. </p><p>“Oh? And who’s going to stop me? You?” You had finally hit his breaking point and he pinned you down to the bed, nothing left but a thin slivered grey ring around his pupils. Gods, they were almost completely onyx with lust, and he had lost his restraint, grinding himself against you. You kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips, drawing a heated moan from his throat. His hands tightened on your wrists, almost bruisingly.</p><p>“Elrond.” You breathed out his name and his eyes snapped back down to you. “Might help to take off your pants?” You asked. “Not that I’m not enjoying you.”</p><p>“You still want me?” He asked.</p><p>“Ever since that day I saw you in nothing but a towel.” You replied. He only took a moment to rid himself of any remaining clothes, heated bare skin pressed against yours. You let your fingers trace along his sides as he panted; eyes closed in absolute bliss as he let the sensation overwhelm him, shivering beneath your touch. “Valar, you’re fucking pretty.” You murmured.</p><p>“Seen many of our kind naked?” Elrond asked.</p><p>“Too many.” You replied. “Way too many. Not as pretty as you though.” You replied cheekily, taking advantage for a moment to roll him to his back. He was gorgeous; there were many attractive elves in Eryn Galen, but ah... none quite such as Elrond. “I’m lucky Thranduil is such a strict king; without his rules in place I’m sure I would have seen many, many more than I would have cared for.” You murmured, tracing a line down from the hollow of his throat to his hips.</p><p>“Do you want me?” Elrond asked. “You hesitate.”</p><p>“Seeing is one thing. Having, touching, tasting... taking... these are not familiar sensations to me.” You whispered. “I stay busy. What time have I for ellons?” You asked, leaning down to kiss him as you readjusted yourself, rutting against him. For once, hesitation slipped through his eyes. You were an elleth; he was an elder. He had grown children of his own that were closer in age to you most likely than he was. You paused, seeing some sort of fleeting panic in his eyes. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I imagine there is quite an age difference between us.” Elrond replied. You shrugged.</p><p>“I did not get to choose to be bonded to you.”</p><p>“I would not constrain you to me.”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else.” You replied. Elrond blinked. “Just you. Also, you’re really not. I just got blessed with a young looking face and fiery mane that doesn’t fade unless under extreme circumstances. I am content with my vows. Are you?” Elrond took in a deep breath, a shiver taking his form as he pressed himself into you, binding you together as one. “Elrond.” His name was but a whisper on your lips. Valar, you were suddenly so very thankful that your paths had never crossed before, because he would have been absolutely impossible to resist. Your nails dug into his hips as he rolled them beneath you with a growl, starting with an absolutely agonizingly slow pace.</p><p>“Damnit, Elrond! Fuck me!” You snapped. “You’re absolutely maddening!” You got pinned back down to the bed for that, your arms pinned above your head as his hips snapped to yours, slow stuttering thrusts interchanged with sharp shallow thrusts until he sheathed himself all the way inside of you. His fingers dug into your thighs, sure to leave bruises in the morning. You met his hips with your own, delighting in the feeling of his girth inside you. Your eyes rolled back when his fingers touched against your clit, circling until you screamed out his name. He didn’t even flinch; he was too far gone, too far focused on chasing his own pleasure to care.</p><p>“I want you... please.” You begged softly. His eyes flicked to yours. “Claim me.” The look in his eyes darkened; just a few more languid strokes and he was coming with a desperate moan, your name hissed between his teeth as his hips stuttered. He realized not long after that he was trembling, both physically and mentally exhausted. His form crashed to the bed beside you, both sticky with sweat but wrapped in each other’s embrace regardless.</p><p>“I am yours.” Elrond murmured, the grey returning to his eyes as he finally relaxed into your embrace.</p><p>“And I belong to you.” You replied, nuzzling against his chest. Sleep took you both that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Thread Begins to Unravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hest - Captain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not picking a lock, especially not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>lock!” Lindir hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one in this house slept this morning.” Erestor replied. “We were all awoken by a very loud scream, originating in this direction, and you said that he was acting odd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>acting odd. I fail to see how it’s any of my business.” Lindir muttered. “He can clean his own armor and take care of his own belongings. He wants no disturbances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the Lord of the Valley. You can’t just cancel...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went to battle and came back with something heavy on his mind! Bless the elf, Erestor; let him have some godforsaken peace!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could pick the lock to his study...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erestor, unless you’re picking the lock to your own room, you will not be picking any locks in my house.” Elrond’s voice sounded from behind the door. “Leave Lindir alone; he’s just doing what I asked of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord, you have Valley to attend to.” Elrond grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Between you and Lindir, the Valley can sustain itself for a few more days. Send breakfast please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave it outside your door, my lord.” Lindir replied. “I told you. Leave him alone, Erestor.” Erestor shook his head. There was something going on, and he was bound and determined to figure out what it was. Lindir left the food at the door and was rewarded by seeing Elrond actually appear to take it, except there was little around his waist other than a sheet and there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept at all, or was perhaps wearied in other manners. “Are you alright, my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need a few days.” Elrond murmured. He didn’t see Lindir, but his right hand was good at not being seen when he didn’t want to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else I can get for you? Healing herbs perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have any lavender in the wards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should. Shall I send some your way?” Lindir asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Elrond stepped back into his room... and made it a point to lock the door, all the doors in case his point hadn’t been clear enough the first time. You were no longer asleep, your eyes drawn to the conversation that had happened as Elrond brought food to the bed. It was nice to share another meal with him, even if it was in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you plan on telling them, or am I to be your dirty secret?” You asked softly. His eyes flew to yours in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe they will figure it out once they realize that our braids will be matching.” Elrond murmured. “I don’t plan to keep you secret, although you have apparently kept yourself well hidden in Eryn Galen. You think we are not so far apart in age? Tell me; what age were you born in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same age you were. The First Age. I’m Y/N of House Caran, the founder of House Caran, one of the Silvan Houses of Eryn Galen. I was one of Oropher’s lieutenants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look a blessed day over 2000 years.” Elrond murmured, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been in service to the Elvenking ever since an Elvenking was established. I was one of the people who put Oropher and his subsequent line on the throne, and I’ve worked as an armorer since Oropher as well. Yes, Thranduil knows that I’m vulgar. His father once tried to temper me; it didn’t end well. I told him if he wanted my service, he would leave me be. And so he did. I know my manners; I just prefer not to use them when I don’t have to.” You replied. “So I don’t. And most times, I can get away with it. Though you didn’t seem to mind.” You remarked slyly, watching his cheeks tint pink. “So what happens now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... don’t know.” Elrond murmured. “I’d invite you to come live in the Valley permanently but now I know that you also have a duty to the throne. Thranduil said that you were his friend. Are you also one of his advisors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perceptive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he will be missing you.” You shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time coming that I was thinking about leaving Eryn Galen and passing the leadership of my House to someone else. We have relative peace, and my job as an armorer is not much needed anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or so you think.” Elrond’s face was serious. “We’ve led in peace and been deceived. Sauron is rising in the South again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking.” You murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest. That was why I was in Dol Goldur. We went to battle with the nine.” Elrond replied. You let your eyes rivet over his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t good.” You downed your glass of miruvor, frowning. “I would not expect war to bud so quickly, but even the hour cannot be known. It certainly looks like I may need to return to Eryn Galen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could come with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could... considering the ban on solo travel right now. Though I’ve been known to fend off enemies with little more than a chisel and a knife.” There was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What part of no interruptions...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me, my lord.” It was not Lindir or Erestor. “Sirion, from <em>Hest</em> Feren’s Kingsguard unit. I spoke with the guards at the dungeons who said that you were tending to Y/N. Have you seen her? I have a message for her from the king.” Sirion slipped the letter beneath the door. You stood, picking up the letter and unfolded it, reading it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HE WHAT?!” You roared out in disbelief. “He can’t do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has shut the gates to the kingdom.” Sirion replied. “No one comes or goes except by his leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell him to shove his leave where the sun doesn’t shine!” You snapped. “No, I’ll do it myself!” You stomped to the pile of clothes, gathering them in your arms and taking the fastest bath, clothes and all, that Elrond had ever seen, the cold water leaving puddles all over his room. “Come or stay; I have business to attend to.” You slipped out the door after pulling on your boots, met by Sirion at the dais with two horses and the other two guards, already mounted. You pulled yourself to your horse, spurring them on and out of the Valley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elrond was curious; where once a letter had been was only ash, the pieces fluttering in the draft. He took time to actually warm a bath and clean up, getting dressed and cleaning his armor, slipping it on. “Lindir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, my lord? Is something wrong?” Lindir asked, tying the armor together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be going to Eryn Galen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you expecting a battle with the woodland king?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to expect.” Elrond replied. He picked up his sword, belting it around his waist. He mounted his horse and took off after you. Even when night fell, he continued on for he could see the traces of your anger in the horizon, as if your fea burned so brightly that it was tangible.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth Revealed *Plot Twist*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh gods, I'm so sorry not sorry for this plot twist. What can I say other than Thranduil makes an excellent villain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ego - Be gone<br/>Caran - Red<br/>Mellon-nin - My friend<br/>Nost - House<br/>Naur - Fire<br/>Caun-nin - My commander<br/>Hir - Lord<br/>Hiril-nin - My lady<br/>Aran-nin - My king</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond was not five minutes late behind you when he watched you be denied at the gates to the kingdom. “I don’t think so.” You replied.</p>
<p>“My Lady... if you wish to go inside, you must wait.”</p>
<p>“I wait for no one.” You hissed, grabbing the guards by their breastplates and tossing them over either side of the bridge. You pressed your hands to the metal gates, turning them to slag beneath your fingertips, the metal hissing as it met the ground, a burning flame eating away at the grassy ground.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some fucking balls hiding in there!” You snapped. Feren blocked your way. “Oh, I wouldn’t, sweet cheeks.”  You snarled, pressing your hand to his armor. The heat bled through his leather but still he stood as passive as ever. “Feren, move.” You ordered. You watched his jaw set as he endured the heat, beginning to sweat. “<em>EGO</em>!” You weren’t going to hurt him, not to the point of something he wouldn’t recover from, and he knew it. </p>
<p>“Leave.” Thranduil’s voice echoed over the pathways. The king was on his throne, languidly sitting with his legs crossed.</p>
<p>“You bitch!” You growled. </p>
<p>“I would watch your words, Y/N; I’m not in the mood to be crossed.”</p>
<p>“You are not allowed to exile members of my house without my approval!” You snapped. “You are abusing your power as king.” His eyes flicked to you and then back away. “Don’t you dare look away from me.” You hissed, stomping up to his throne. He finally unfolded himself from his throne, languidly taking his time to come down the steps until he was standing in front of you</p>
<p>“And what are you going to do about it? Your Silvan Captain of the Guard has put my son’s life in danger.”</p>
<p>“Since when does Legolas take orders from Tauriel?” You asked.</p>
<p>“That’s not why he followed her.” Thranduil replied. “There is an injured dwarf that she has fallen for and because his heart wants her, he has followed her.”</p>
<p>“His heart can learn to love someone else!”</p>
<p>“Did yours?!” Thranduil asked. You snapped then, striking him, backhanding him across the face.</p>
<p>“You made me a promise!”</p>
<p>“That was centuries ago!”</p>
<p>“Then what kind of king are you if you can’t even keep your promises!?” You snapped, bringing your hand back when he caught your wrist. “I give you no permission to touch me!”</p>
<p>“Should have thought of that years ago.”</p>
<p>“Rescind your order!” You growled. “You are not to exile, banish, or kill members of my house without my permission or approval.”</p>
<p>“Or what?” Thranduil growled, seeing Elrond standing down the pathway, his eyes wide in shock.</p>
<p>“Or I’ll leave Eryn Galen, permanently! And I’ll take my House with me.”</p>
<p>“You can’t! AH!” Thranduil gasped when you let your heat bleed through your body, burning the palm of his hand. </p>
<p>“I served with your father. I served your wife faithfully. I served you faithfully. And you return my service by breaking my house’s oath, with the nerve to pin it on me? Be careful, Thranduil. You’re on ice.”</p>
<p>“I... rescind my order of banishment for Tauriel of House <em> Caran </em>.” Thranduil said lowly. “Are you done threatening me? I have war to prepare for. And I do not appreciate being embarrassed in front of the Lord of Imladris.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t appreciate having to put you in this position in front of my husband either.” You snapped, letting go off him. There was blood on your wrist, trickling down his fingers and the look in your eyes softened for a moment. You were once friends, two elves who were harsh in word and fiery in spirit, but you hardened your gaze. He was King, and you were the Master of your House.</p>
<p>Part of the facade faded as Thranduil’s shoulders slumped. “<em> Mellon-nin </em>.” He admitted, bowing his head. There was no use to put on a front now, if you truly had married Elrond. “Still packing a wicked tongue as ever.”</p>
<p>“You’re not my friend. And you’re not my king.” You muttered. “I’m going to go get her. And you’re going to apologize.” You turned on your heel, brushing past Elrond. He was nearly singed by the heat coming from your hair as you brushed past.</p>
<p>“You married her?” Thranduil asked.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time, though admittedly, it’s been a while since I’ve let my guard down so much she’s gotten a hit on me.” Thranduil replied. Elrond examined the wound.</p>
<p>“I must be missing something.”</p>
<p>“She’s the Master of House <em> Caran </em> , well, as it’s called now anyways. It used to be <em> Nost Carannaur </em>, the House of Red Fire. I’m sure the rest makes sense.” Thranduil murmured. “Her warriors go to battle without armor, for it will only hinder them.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how our paths have never crossed before.” Elrond replied quietly, murmuring a healing spell to contain the bleeding.</p>
<p>“She stayed close to my father’s side, and then close to mine when I became king. How often do our paths cross?” That was a fair point. “Have you ever seen a woman stand and look in the face of death and laugh? That’s the elleth you married.”</p>
<p>“She’s a spitfire alright.” Elrond murmured. “I’d like to go with her.”</p>
<p>“Then go. Because she won’t waste time.” Thranduil replied. Elrond followed in your wake, seeing that you had only grabbed a few weapons, your sword, and a bow and a quiver full of arrows. </p>
<p>“Room for one more?” He asked softly. You patted the back of your horse.</p>
<p>“Come.” He nestled in tightly against you as you urged your horse out. </p>
<p>“You couldn’t just say who you were or where you were from?” Elrond asked.</p>
<p>“Ha... You live in Eryn Galen long enough and you realize you don’t want people to know who you are or where you’re from!” You replied. For a moment while you followed the river trail, you brought your horse to a walk, leaning back into his arms, listening to the quiet sounds of the river rushing and your horse’s hooves against the ground.</p>
<p>“No urgency?”</p>
<p>“To be out of the Greenwood? A little bit, but not where the trails are rocky and I don’t want a lame horse with two riders.” You replied, looking up at him, twisting a little bit to kiss his cheek softly. “Have you visited Eryn Galen much?”</p>
<p>“The last time I was here was for Ivoriel’s funeral, and the time before that was to treat Thranduil’s wounds from dragon fire. I think I would have recalled seeing you at either one of them.” You shook your head.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t even at the funeral. I was with Thranduil. He holed himself up and wouldn’t stop drinking wine. I had to burn it to get the point across that he was about to drink himself to death. And I wouldn’t have been in the kingdom when he returned from fighting dragons. I was in the field. I tried to shield him and his company. He was the only one who survived it.” You replied. “We were once friends, yes, but he’s a prick, and he’s only gotten worse. I doubt our friendship will survive this."</p>
<p>“You’re probably the only one bold enough to say that.”</p>
<p>“Mm... Why do you think he keeps me around?” You chuckled. “His ego is big enough for the whole kingdom.”</p>
<p>“Considering he’s not the prowess...” Elrond started. “You would think he’d be a little more humble.”</p>
<p>“This <em> is </em>Thranduil we’re talking about.” You replied. He decided to sate his own curiosity.</p>
<p>“So do all members of your house possess the same prowess as you do?”</p>
<p>“Ah...” You chuckled softly. “Those in my line, yes.”</p>
<p>“You have children?”</p>
<p>“I have a brother. Runyadil.”</p>
<p>“And I suppose he is in on your little charade?” Elrond asked.</p>
<p>“He is my twin. Silmewen is part of his line, but far down the line. They both agreed to pose as merchants, and I was paying them outside the Valley. I’ve sat unmarried at the head of this house for centuries upon centuries.”</p>
<p>“So what? You decided that the Valley was your chance to find a husband?”</p>
<p>“Silmewen, she found love in the Valley. Though, if she ever admits it, I’ll be surprised. She’s quite taken with your assistant Lindir. And no, really that wasn’t my intent. I was serious. I hear trade is better in the Valley. With peace in Middle Earth, there isn’t much opportunity for my work to sell in Eryn Galen and my job as a lieutenant in the army, well that’s been limited too.”</p>
<p>“Would you serve in Imladris if that opportunity was given to you?” Elrond asked.</p>
<p>“Would you let me?” You asked.</p>
<p>“Even I go out on hunting patrols. Why would I deny you the opportunity to go?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m your wife?” </p>
<p>“Do you feel limited by me? It’s not my intent.” Elrond murmured.</p>
<p>“No, I think you’re different than most other warrior elves would be. Like I said, I’ve worked with soldiers for a long time. I hear what they say. I never wanted that kind of life for myself. And I never wanted to pass this bearing to a child. So I never married.”</p>
<p>“This elleth Thranduil banished, who is she?”</p>
<p>“Tauriel. She’s fiery, hot-headed, untempered, but passionate.”</p>
<p>“Another one of your brother’s descendants?” Elrond asked.</p>
<p>“Mmm.” That was a topic you didn’t want to touch on.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Elrond asked again. You shook your head, dismounting and checking tracks. </p>
<p>“We’re behind an orc patrol.” You murmured quietly. “Laketown isn’t far.” You scaled a tree to survey the lay of the land and your heart sank. “<em> Naur </em>... The town is on fire.” You ignored Elrond’s hand to leap back on the horse, spurring your horse on. You dropped to the docks and sent him on to the other side of the river, drawing your sword, searching for survivors. Most of it was charred but fire still burned on houses that had stood tall. You saw signs of an obvious battle, elven arrows skewering orcs. But even they would not have caused such damage. As you approached the center of the town, you realized why it was on fire. There was a very dead dragon crashed amongst the docks and houses. Well, that was something else. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Legolas. You knew his voice anywhere. “Feren brought word that Tauriel was banished. I assume you came to take her away.”</p>
<p>“I came to rescind that order.” You replied. “<em> Caun-nin </em> Legolas, your heart must choose another.”</p>
<p>“I love her.” Legolas replied.</p>
<p>“No. You cannot.” You murmured, finally looking up to him. “She is of your father’s blood. She is your half-sister.” </p>
<p>“What?” The shock on his face was palpable. “She is Silvan! Of House <em> Caran </em>.”</p>
<p>“And who did you think she resembles most of <em> Nost Carannaur </em>?” You asked. Realization clicked in Legolas’ eyes.</p>
<p>“You and my father...”</p>
<p>“Long before Ivoriel. We were... stupid... and got carried away. Oropher nearly had my head, and Thranduil forced me to give up my own child, taken to be raised by other Silvan elves, with only the promise that she would be accepted into House <em> Caran </em>when she showed promise.”</p>
<p>“Did you love him?”</p>
<p>“Then? I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You stayed by his side loyally. You were there for him, you were there for me, when my mother died.” You shook your head slowly.</p>
<p>“I was there because I cared too much. But love? I could never love him again. And when I received word of Tauriel’s banishment... I couldn’t let the same thing happen to her that almost happened to me. I threatened to rescind <em> Nost Carannaur’s </em> support, and he rescinded his banishment. She may stay in Eryn Galen.”</p>
<p>“Will you?” Legolas asked.</p>
<p>“No. I married Elrond. You don’t know how scared I am to tell him. You’re the only other person who knows, and I had to tell you, before things got out of control. Maybe you can tell her. I don’t even think I can...” Your voice choked up and tears finally spilled.</p>
<p>“How long have you been sitting on your silence?” Legolas asked. You shook your head, unable to answer, and this actually drew him to your side. He had known you since he was an elfling, and you were many things-- loyal, fierce, fun, passionate about what you did most of all-- and now he wondered how much of those things were just a facade. He touched your shoulder lightly, drawing you into a hug.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you come in here with <em> Hir </em>Elrond? Why don’t we uh... get you to him?” Legolas asked, walking with you. You eventually found Elrond among the survivors of Laketown and he was chatting animatedly with the elleth who had wondered where her companion had gone. You stepped behind Legolas.</p>
<p>“I cannot face her.” You whispered.</p>
<p>“I will handle this.” Legolas murmured, asking to take the horse from Elrond and swinging himself and Tauriel abroad it. “<em> Hiril-nin </em> Y/N! You should rescind your House’s support from <em> Aran-nin </em> Thranduil!”</p>
<p>“You cannot understand...”</p>
<p>“Why hold loyalty to him after the way he’s treated you?” Legolas asked. “I certainly don’t.” He spurred the horse onwards as you stared at his retreating back.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Elrond touched your shoulder and you swallowed back the tears that threatened to burn their way down your cheeks, looking away.</p>
<p>“Not hardly.” You finally replied. “Is there someplace we could talk?” The two of you scouted out Dale ahead for the survivors of Laketown.</p>
<p>“You are troubled. <em> Hir </em>Legolas had some interesting advice for you. He thinks you should withdraw your support from his father?”</p>
<p>“You’re not a stupid ellon. The resemblance wasn’t enough for you?” You asked.</p>
<p>“Between you and Tauriel? Yes, there is resemblance.” Elrond followed you as you scaled the tower, sitting on the ruined roof. “But you married me. We never courted. There was no want for it. It would not surprise me that you have secrets, but there is apparently a story behind them. Enough for you to tell Legolas.”</p>
<p>“He cannot... his heart must choose another.”</p>
<p>“The same thing Thranduil said.” Elrond murmured, pulling his ration pack out and offering half his lembas to you.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” Your eyes were distant, far away.</p>
<p>“I thought I loved him. Do you know the saying, ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’? Yes, but I could never harm him. I cared too much to hurt him. And what does he do to me, but banish our child from her only home?” Your lips trembled. </p>
<p>“We were stupid, reckless, and Oropher found I was with child, his son’s child, he nearly killed me. When Tauriel was born, she was taken from me. I wasn’t even given the chance to hold her. And Thranduil’s only promise to me was that she would be accepted into House <em> Caran </em>when she showed promise. I screamed for days in the prison they had built to constrain me, until I was broken. I had nothing. The ellon I thought I loved set his engagement to a Sindar elleth; my child was gone into the hands of elves I didn’t even know, robbed from me. Oropher was ready to kill me and Thranduil stayed his hand. Mercy, pity, I don’t know. I had prowess so I was sent to be Oropher’s lieutenant and maintained my cover as Master of my own house. I do not know why I complied.” You murmured.</p>
<p>“I have never told anyone, not even my own brother. But I had to tell Legolas. He deserves a real chance at happiness. The union between me and Thranduil was unwritten by order of the king, Oropher at the time, and kept quiet, for the guards who witnessed it were sent on patrol with me when we faced the dragons. I could not even tell you if I was the one at fault for the scars he bears today.”</p>
<p>“You should rescind your house’s support of the king.” Elrond murmured. “I cannot order it of you, but I think it would be the right thing to do. He doesn’t strike me as a bully.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think he had a choice.” You whispered. “He was my friend, and I cared for him, and I hate that I did.”</p>
<p>“Stay in Imladris with me. Bring your House to my Valley, sit on my councils, train your line.” Elrond took your hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand.</p>
<p>“I can no longer bear children.” You whispered softly. “Oropher may not have had my head, but my line was finished.”</p>
<p>“I did not marry you to bear me children.” Elrond replied. “What the line of Elven Kings has done to you is wrong. And there are always children who have no families who can belong to ours.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” You murmured, finally leaning your head on his shoulder. “You do not spite me for it?”</p>
<p>“We were all young and foolish once.” Elrond rested his head against yours, sitting watch with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. War on the Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hervess-nin - My wife<br/>Meleth-nin - My love<br/>Nost Carannaur - House of Red Fire<br/>Non barad - To the tower<br/>Hanar-nin - My brother<br/>Aran-nin - My king<br/>Caun - Commander<br/>Le melin - I love you<br/>Nethel - Sister</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You woke to the sound of settlers in Dale, moving through the ruined city. Elrond was still beside you, his fingers steepled together. “You stayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a vow. I do not intend to renege on it.” Somehow the thought of him staying all through the night was comforting and you nuzzled into his neck, pressing your lips just under his jaw where bare skin was exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You whispered softly. He tipped your head back, pressing a tender kiss to your lips, small but intimate, something that still sent butterflies racing through your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave you. Everyone makes mistakes. I do not fault you for the way you acted based on the way you were treated.” Elrond murmured. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hervess-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered, kissing you again, hand cupping your cheek gently. “When this is said and done, come home to me.” You leaned into his touch, pressing your forehead against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You whispered, memorizing his touch, his scent, his taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Elrond confirmed, taking this moment to gather you into his arms, holding you close to him, resting his head on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest.” You whispered. A little bit of a smile escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if my wife comes with me.” He helped you down off the roof, the two of you curling up together in the ruined tower, little more than a shared blanket between the two of you, but you were more than capable of keeping the both of you warm. But it seemed the quiet moment you two shared was cut short the next morning by the arrival of Eryn Galen’s army. Your House was among them, warriors wearing breakaway armor, their signature long red hair braided hair hanging behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He put my House in his army.” You sounded horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it not allowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only I am allowed to order my House to serve. Those who serve in the patrols, of course, can be ordered by his hand, but these are seasoned warriors who have already served their time and who have families. Runyadil’s children are out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you pull your warriors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From an army this size? The king is among them somewhere. He has turned into Oropher. He intends to execute my House via order of war.” Elrond set his mouth into a firm line. You climbed to the roof, pulling an arrow from your quiver and aiming high. The fiery arrow sailed up into the sky and exploded in a shower of red sparks, reaching ever higher and higher until the dragon’s face was revealed in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nost Carannaur, non barad. Leave your ranks and draw near to the Master of your House.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You could see a few looks being exchanged before the warriors stepped out of line, making their way to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hanar-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” You breathed, throwing your arms around your brother, pressing his head to your shoulder. “Thank the Valar you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you recalling troops? We were told you wished us to serve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That order never came from me, Ru.” You told him honestly. “My name is being manipulated and my House being executed via order of war. I will not go to war on Thranduil’s behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My loyalty is to my House, to the survival of my House, and to my love. There was a disagreement. If you are here, if my House is here, then we are being ordered death by our king. I will not stand for it.” You barely managed to pull your people to your side before Thranduil rode in, his face a false smile as he offered aid to the settlers of Dale. Thranduil’s eyes settled on you briefly, and then to the warriors who had offered their armor to the citizens of Dale and were wearing nothing more than the clothes beneath. His eyes flickered back to you and they were cold. You had caught onto his scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oropherion.” You whispered. His head snapped back to you in the middle of talking to Bard. “You are just like him; I pledge loyalty to you no longer.” Quick as a whip, he had drawn Feren’s bow and the arrow sailed through the air, aiming for you. It was Elrond’s sword that deflected it. His glare was cold, and now Thranduil knew truly that you had told Elrond the truth. If he wished the execution of your House, he would have to go to war with the other Elven realm. Thranduil turned his head away from Bard, coming to the bottom of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Treat with me. What have I done to warrant such treatment from you, Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot seriously mean...” Elrond started.</span>
</p><p><span>“I wasn’t talking to you.” Thranduil replied. “My business does not concern the Lord of Imladris.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I’m actually afraid it does, because that is my wife you’re speaking to.” Elrond said firmly. No less than half your House glanced at you, but said nothing. “Which makes her the Lady of Imladris, so I might would mind your tongue, </span><em><span>aran-nin</span></em><span>.” Elrond replied coldly.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I have no quarrel with you. <em>Caun</em> Y/N, you have removed your House from my ranks. Do you intend to withdraw support from your king at such a crucial time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My House will protect Dale and its settlers, but I offer you no support in war against dwarves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have something that belongs to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took something from me that was far more precious than gems. I am not going to allow my House to bleed and die for your greed.” You replied. “I am rescinding my House’s support of the Elvenking. When this day is over, we will take our people and never return to Eryn Galen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are making a mistake.” Thranduil replied coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made the mistake of trusting you once and you betrayed me. I made the mistake of trusting you twice and you betrayed me. I will not make the mistake of trusting you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have your best interests in mind. Your Forges? Your pay? You would give it all up for a callous mistake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew what you were doing, or you wouldn’t have sent a Kingsguard to Imladris to tell me. Pour salt in the wounds and back the beast into a corner. Tell me; why are you so surprised when it bites your hand?” You asked. “You have my best interests in mind? Tell me why I doubt that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine it’s because you’re enamored with an ellon who is already married.” Thranduil struck low. “I imagine it’s because you’re deluded into an imagination where you think he loves you, but how can he when his heart belongs in Valinor, to the mother of his children?” Shink! The arrow recoiled off Thranduil’s armor, just below the open crevice where the two pieces met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t miss a second time. You started this. You will forgive me if I finish it.” Elrond growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bold.” Thranduil murmured. The divot in his armor stung beneath it, blood drawn where the arrow had hit through the thin metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave.” Elrond ordered; he lowered the bow when Thranduil actually retreated, dropping it to gather you into his arms, cupping your face in both hands and kissing you, the heat of his lips searing into yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you actually did marry him!” Ruyandil whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are each other’s second chances.” Elrond murmured. “I’d be a fool to give that up, to give you up so easily. I did not bind myself to you to turn my back when you need me most. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le melin, meleth-nin.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered, kissing you again. You let your fingers knot in his hair, pressing him close, melting into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was joking.” Runyadil murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, no, he was not joking. We were wed a few nights ago.” You replied, giving your brother a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way too much information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked, Ru!” You replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were being serious! You really... oh, it’s not my business. Uh... congratulations?” Runyadil offered half-heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Elrond replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not with child, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, Ru! I will strangle you!” You snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she isn’t. The decision made between us was consensual, and had nothing to do with bearing a child or not.” Elrond cut off the argument between the two of you. “Please, leave it alone.” You were so, so very thankful for him. You picked up your bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread out to defend Dale and its settlers. I do not know what is coming but I can sense that it is a large number.” You murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Commander.” Runyadil bowed to you and relayed the orders to your House, making sure that they were well stocked in arrows as they moved out while Thranduil’s army streamed into position to watch the mountain. You took a place on top of gates, giving quiet commands to your brother before you moved out into the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing?” Elrond asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scouting.” Runyadil replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever she senses out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pressed your hands into the ground, searching deep in the holds of the mountains and the plains beyond. So it was true; there were orcs coming in from the North. An army of dwarves marched from the Iron Hills in the East. Gundabad was not even to be ruled out. You returned to your brother, relayed the news and found Elrond in a commander’s tent, where Bard, Gandalf, and Thranduil were also gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An army of orcs marches on the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are these orcs, Mithrandir?” Thranduil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re buried in the mountains. They’re using were-worms to move their companies unseen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know this?” Bard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows nothing.” Thranduil replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak over me. I am here but for a moment to tell you that you do not know what kind of battle you are walking into. There’s an army of dwarves coming in from the East. And even Gundabad cannot be ruled out.” You murmured. “This mountain is valuable, not just for its resources but for its point on the map. You and Eryn Galen, and you and Dale are the next closest points. Consider that if Erebor falls.” You touched Elrond’s shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nerve!” Thranduil snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More fucking nerve than you!” You retorted. “At least I know when to stand up for what’s right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Like hell you didn’t!” You spat. Thranduil started to rise from his position, when Bard put his hand on his shoulder, pressing him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not have you war with a woman who is willing to protect my people.” Bard murmured. But you had left by then, and Elrond had followed you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His actions are reprehensible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish to speak more of it.” You replied, taking his arm and finding comfort among the humans of Dale. They seemed delighted by your offer to help them carry wood and build fires and after a long evening of work, they invited you to eat with them. You weren’t one to refuse, lighting the fire with the touch of your fingers, bringing it springing to life. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt free enough to use my magic. There’s comfort in it.” You leaned against Elrond’s shoulder as you shared a meal with the settlers. “There is comfort in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not my place to judge.” Elrond murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” You sighed, eating the meal provided to you. “I have forgotten what fear feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Elrond shook his head. “After my encounter at Dol Goldur? It feels like I am lucky that I have stopped shaking. It has been... so long since I’ve felt the presence of evil, but this was unmistakable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I am, dragging you into another war.” You murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t consider it dragging if I go willingly.” Elrond replied. “I only wish I could offer more assistance. Had I known I was riding to war, I would have brought warriors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not so willingly risk Imladris’ warriors for the battle I know will happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, but you would risk your husband?” He teased. You shook your head, resting your hand against his thigh and just pinching hard enough to make him yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said so yourself that you don’t consider it dragging if you go willingly.” You replied. You could feel the stares on your backs when his laughter spilled out over the courtyard, eyes bright in merriment. “You’re in good spirits for someone who is going to war in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve both been to war. We have to find camaraderie somewhere. I never heard many stories about the people who survived the wars to the North. Is there reason for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fought a noble quest, Elrond. We fought against our own kin, against dwarves, against dragons and drakes. There was nothing noble about our wars. There is hardly anything noble about this war, except that my House stands to defend those who are hardly able to defend themselves. I will not be Thranduil’s pawn, not anymore.” You were joined shortly by Runyadil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about what I said earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven. I could never hate my brother.” You replied. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’ll survive this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want hope or do you want my pragmatic answer?” You asked softly. He stared off into the fires for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does your gut tell you?” Runyadil finally answered. You stiffened, setting your jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we’re more likely to see an attack by our own people than by what is coming for this mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that... What happened between you two? You used to be such good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re mistaken about the burden that has lain on my shoulders for centuries. It’s... it’s not yours to know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hanar.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even for your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A brother who would commit regicide if he knew the truth?” You asked. “I kept House <em>Carannaur</em> in the dark and in line, and yet still he orders you to war as if he has any right to be the Master of this House. Well, I’m done being stomped on by him. He should have let me die when he had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Elrond cleared his throat softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m being pragmatic. It’s realistic. It could have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have, but it didn’t.” He whispered, fingers cupping your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that I’m displeased with the path we’ve taken. Just that if he wanted his secrets, my House’s secrets to stay secrets, then perhaps he should have never sent me back to Imladris.” You murmured. “But enough about speculating.” You turned to Runyadil. “Is the House prepared for war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As prepared as we could have been on short notice. Our quivers are stocked and our swords have been sharpened. Our people sit in meditation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And of your bindings?” Runyadil stuttered to a stop for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the time to remove them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An army of orcs march on this mountain. We have a duty to defend those who cannot defend themselves. Today that doesn’t apply to Sindar nobles. Today that applies to the people of Dale. Remove them.” You touched your fingers to a magic based Elven binding script written across Runyadil’s wrist, so faded with age that it was nearly imperceptible against the skin. Elrond watched magic surge across Runyadil’s form, an eerie orange crackle forming across his skin that traveled across his body and lit his eyes for a moment, the hair around his head flaring brilliantly for half a moment before it died down and his form became as normal as it had been a moment ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not shackle my people in the face of war. Tell them to watch their backs. Seasoned warriors pair up with less seasoned warriors, in twos and fours. I want archers lined along the walls, and...” You were interrupted by Feren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in an odd place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not starting this with you, Feren.” You replied. “Stay out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one who knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t know.” You muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who do you think has been the king’s confidant all these years?” Feren asked. “You need to be careful out there, all of you, your <em>meleth</em> especially. He may not wish to wage war with Imladris, but it is a battlefield, and anything can happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This does not need to turn into a kinslaying!” You hissed between your teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you and I agree on a mutual point. Be. Careful.” Feren warned, touching his hand to your shoulder and leaving quietly, disappearing among the settlers. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s loyal to you.” Runyadil’s voice was shocked. Truth be told, you were shocked. You had fought together, bled together, you had been friends through the thick and thin of it, and you knew that Oropher had, at one point, punished him for it, and so in order to separate the two of you, you had been assigned to Oropher and Feren to Thranduil, which is how he had earned a position of Captain of the Kingsguard. All these years... and his friendship to you had never wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stubborn bastard.” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feren was a friend to us.” Runyadil murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he still is. Put archers along the wall, and send the rest of the house onto the battlefield, but we are not stationing where Thranduil is sending his troops. I want us to face the mountains, but not Erebor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An attack from the outside would block us in, against Erebor’s mountain-face. You would like us to combat it?” You nodded grimly. “And so we will be the first line of defense not only for Dale, but for our own people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have quarrel with one elf, but that elf can level mountains with his lips alone.” Runyadil nodded, understanding. You did not wish death upon your kin. He stood, touching his hand to your shoulder. He had his work cut out for him. You grabbed his hand, standing. “It will go by quicker if there’s two of us working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s truth to that, <em>nethel</em>... but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts.” You replied, leaving with him. Elrond curiously followed to watch you and Runyadil remove the binding on the wrists of the elves of your House. You had called them shackles. He wondered who had put them there. He knew by now that you were magic, that your powers manifested in heat and flame, and that the members of your House were marked with signature red or reddish brown hair, but it seriously confused him on why you would want to keep it a secret or have it bound away, unless it was not by choice.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. House Carannaur Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leithio - Release (in reference to the volley of arrows)<br/>Aran-nin - My king<br/>Mellon-nin - My friend<br/>Na dagr - To war<br/>Thangail - Shield-wall<br/>Caun-nin - My commander<br/>Carannaur - Red Fire<br/>Duath - Dark Shadow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came and with dawn came war. Feren gave you a curt nod as he patrolled his ranks. You returned his gesture with a hand crossed over your chest, checking your blade, checking your quiver, and testing the mettle of your bow. You heard the others doing the same, testing their equipment. Now was not the time for it to fail. You knelt, pressing your hand to the ground, the rumble of hooves and feet approaching-- the dwarven army from the East.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t expect Thranduil to treat with them; it was nothing more than thinly veiled threats exchanged against one another. But you also did not move to defend, or to stand, not yet. You searched through the ranks of the dwarves, looking for iron and ore; if it was one thing you had learned from wars with dwarves it was what they lacked in size, they made up for in both strength and durability and their creativity far outlasted the elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thousand arrows drawn, the hiss of the bowstring drawn taut and released, the song of wood and sharpened steel singing through the air, and the harsh jolting sound of a crossbow, built in massive proportion. You felt the power crackle in your hands, fire begging to be released. You didn’t even have to think about it; you were running, throwing yourself in front of the whole of Thranduil’s armies, hands outstretched to the sky. All projectiles hit the ground when you brought your hands down, the dwarven bolts in front of you, the elvish arrows behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Leithio</em>!” Thranduil ordered again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will get them killed, Thranduil!” But you had no time to face your king, because another volley was coming. Ruyandil stepped to your side, bringing that one down as well, barricading a wall between the two armies. He linked his arm with yours, fire spreading in a line across the battlefield, setting the arrows in the ground ablaze, cutting the two apart. You felt blood wet across your cheek as the last arrow clinked against the metal poles now embedded in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move.” Thranduil ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not let you do this.” You drew yourself to your height, scowling. “Your impulse will get your soldiers killed and this is no time for war between elves and dwarves. You want for what? Gold? Gems? Is it really worth the lives of your people? Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you will not get out of my way, I will remove you from my way.” Thranduil replied coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You won’t.” You held your chin high. “I shielded you from fire and flame once. I will not shield you again. But my kin have no place in a war between elves and dwarves, not when there is more than that out there! I am begging you, <em>aran-nin</em>; come to your senses!” Your voice rang out over the field. Your stalling worked; you could feel the ground quiver and quake beneath your feet. Everyone’s attention turned to the mountains behind you to the Southeast. Dain Ironfoot was one of the first to move, turning his troops towards the mountains while Thranduil only looked on, shock in his eyes. You looked from him to Feren, shaking your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Sy telir;</em> they are coming, <em>mellon-nin</em>.” You whispered. “Will you fight with me, one last time?” You asked. Feren looked to his king, to troops that were uneasily fidgeting and awaiting orders, and back to you, drawing his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Na dagr</em>!” Feren’s command rang out over the battlefield, the army surging forward. This, this was a cause you could die for. You were lighter on your feet than those wearing armor, darting ahead nimbly, your ranks drawn neatly in front of the line of dwarves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Thangail!</em>” Runyadil’s command echoed out and your House rearranged itself into a wall in front of them, hands outstretched and the flame wall building. Feet on the backs of dwarves, on the back of their shields, you both burst through the flame wall in your shifted forms. The red dragons of Eryn Galen were finally free. You let your roar echo on the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aim high, aim true.” Feren brought his archers in front, preparing an assault. “Let your shields take the brunt of the assault! You will not be able to pierce the dragon hide. Let the dragons of Eryn Galen do their work, and do not raise hands against them. They are the only hope we have of winning this war.” It was nice to know he was still your friend. You let the fire build and build and build until it </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pouring all the rage, all the anger, all the pain into your fire. It erupted from the back of your throat, cutting a burning swath of orcs and trolls all the way to the caverns that they’d opened in the mountains. It could have been tedious work but all you could feel was the freedom running through your veins, coursing through your blood.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“<em>Caun-nin Carannaur</em>! The tunnels! Can we destroy the tunnels?!” Feren shouted over the hubbub and sounds of battle. That had promise. Five smaller flyers, the lithe little black dragons zipped over your heads. “<em>Na dagr</em>!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><em>Na dagr</em>, indeed, you thought: to war you went. You hadn’t seen the prowess of House <em>Duath</em> in a long time. You stomped your way to the tunnels, taking out the heavy hitters as much as you could, building fire in the back of your throat. As soon as House <em>Duath</em> was clear, you were spitting fire into the tunnels, watching them implode in on themselves, burying thousands of orcs beneath rock and rubble. When Runyadil disappeared into the last tunnel and didn’t come back out, you ventured in, finding your brother, even in his dragon form struggling to fight off two were-wyrms, one pinned beneath his foot and still snapping, taking his leg out from underneath him. The cave shuddered with the impact of a dragon hitting the wall. You ended the fight quickly, biting one in half and skewering the other one to the cavern wall with the spikes of your tail.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ru?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind link to you was quiet.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ru?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You asked again, nuzzling against his head, but he was limp. A trickle of blood ran down from the top of his head, thick dragon’s blood landing against your snout.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Come on, Ru. Ru! RU!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shock dissolved into anger, to sadness, and when his dragon form faded, he was almost immediately pounced on by orcs, but you wouldn’t let them have him. You clutched his form between your claws, barely even having the wingspan to fly out of the tunnels, hitting earth hard and broken from your form. The thick poisonous mist surrounded you but you didn’t care. While your dragon form may have been gone, you still weren’t afraid to use your fire, and you scoffed, lighting yourself ablaze and taking the explosion that came with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the smoke finally cleared, you realized you weren’t alone, that your House had come to your aid, clearing away the rubble that had landed on you. As of the moment, you didn’t care about the blood. Your brother was cradled in your arms, his hair stained dark with blood. He was gone. You knew he had died on impact, killed by the spikes on his own tail with the way he’d landed. You might have won this battle, this small victory, but you had lost something far more precious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ru.” You whispered, smoothing back matted hair, cupping his cheek, blood stained fingers leaving marks across his skin. “Ru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wounded, <em>caun-nin.</em>” Feren broke through your ranks. “You need a healer.” He stopped short when he saw you sitting there, lips trembling and tears in your eyes, spilling over as you whispered your brother’s nickname over and over again. “Oh no.” Feren murmured, kneeling to your side. “It’s not safe to stay here, <em>mellon-nin</em>.” He placed his hands on your shoulders, bringing your attention to him. “You’re wounded, and you need a healer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave him, Feren. I can’t. I did this to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He died fighting for what he believed was right. You cannot pin this blame on yourself, and you cannot stay here.” Feren whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do, <em>mellon-nin</em>?” His heart broke for you; you were a young commander in the field again, broken by battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a House that needs you. You pick yourself up and keep fighting. Well, after you see a healer.” Feren touched the gash on your head, fingers coming away wet with blood, although it was drying to the touch. “You trust me, right, <em>mellon-nin</em>?” He asked. You nodded. He turned to your House. “Make a cairn. We will come back.” You hated the thought of letting go of Runyadil, pressing a kiss to his forehead softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, little brother. I will not let your sacrifice be in vain.” You whispered, letting go and standing feebly, needing to actually lean on Feren for support. You were sapped of energy at the moment, too weak to even lift the stones for the cairn, simply having to watch your House build it up and cement it in. Yes, you knew you would lose people in war; that outcome was unavoidable, and it wasn’t fair for you to wish that it had been anyone else. Feren helped you limp along, close to the wall where many of your kin, your House and other elven soldiers, were already gathered for a brief moment of reprieve. With the tunnels closed and a large number of the orcs dead, you could regather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts, Feren. I never imagined it would hurt like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” He whispered, helping you sit and pressing his forehead to your own in a moment of solidarity. “I know, <em>mellon-nin</em>; I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. To Ravenhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meleth-nin - My love<br/>Ego - Be gone<br/>Iell-nin - My daughter<br/>Nost Carannaur - House of Red Fire<br/>Caran Amlug - Red Dragon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A hand pressed against your cheek softly; you were numb but you knew the touch, and no words were needed as Elrond looked you over and tended to the most prominent wounds, spreading ground athelas over the wound on your head and tending to other scrapes but nothing serious other than a cut on your leg where rubble had sliced through. That only got bandaged and you tried to wave him off, mumbling that you were sure that others needed his help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure of that too, but Feren already had it locked down and wasn’t letting him have any other option. Elrond crouched in front of you, and your eyes seemingly stared right on through him. You knew he was there, but the grief was difficult to process. When his hand cupped your cheek again, you placed your own over his, at least, if anything to let him know you were still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you eat something?” Elrond asked softly, giving the last of his lembas to you. A little bit of caloric intake wasn’t a bad idea. You wouldn’t need so much if you weren’t shifting, but you had, and put an enormous amount of work into today. You sat in a blind silence, your breath coming in shallow pants as you unwrapped the lembas, breaking it in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need your strength too.” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it, <em>meleth-nin</em>; you need it more than I do.” He replied, folding your fingers back over the small loaf. You ate quietly, feeling strength returning to your body. It didn’t make you any less numb, and with war cries getting closer, you knew you had to push on. You started to call on Runyadil out of habit, and the words died on your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mandos, watch over my brother’s soul.” You whispered, pushing yourself to your feet, shoving the rest of the lembas in your mouth and pulling your sword from its sheath, testing the mettle with a few terse swings. You channeled a flame into the blade, singing white with its song; luckily mithril was one of those ores that didn’t melt unless exposed to ridiculous temperatures, which made working with it extremely dangerous, but that was a story for another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have your back.” Elrond murmured, charging into battle with you as you sought to defend the wall. Now it was agonizing work. Everywhere you turned, there were more orcs. It seemed the ones that did survive were intent on their purposes. You slew them until your fingers were numb, your arm aching from the weight of the blade. You nearly lost to one of them when an old Elvish blade cut through its side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go to Ravenhill. Will you come with us?” Legolas asked. You tried not to let the wound on your side show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have athelas?” You asked quietly. He produced the herb, still on the stem, and you chewed it up, pressing it to your side and binding your leather armor tightly to your side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter?” You finally replied, following in the pursuit of Tauriel, who was quickly making her way across the battlefield. “Must be nice, being young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt youth has anything to do with it. Feren briefed me.” A bitter laugh welled out of your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This battlefield is slicked in my House’s blood, and even more in the blood of our kin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you endure.” Legolas commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us are more fortunate than others. Or less fortunate, depending on how you look at it.” Your fingers twitched for the blade in your sheath as you heard cries of pain, and doubled your pace, arrow nocked and drawn as you searched for the sound. You turned a corner to a hallway full of orcs. Tacca, tacca, tacca-- arrows flew from Legolas in rapid succession and yours skewered a row through the heads, ricocheting off the stone ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off.” Legolas murmured. You stopped at one end of the hallway, seeing the white orc at the other. He bared his teeth at you when he saw you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragon.” Azog growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your words meant to wound me?” You asked. “Run along home to your Master. Maybe he’ll show you mercy, but do not look to see it from me!” You leapt nimbly over the dwarf on the ground, sword flicking from its sheath as you drove the white orc back. “<em>Ego</em>, Legolas!” You growled, flames licking at your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s... she’ll be outnumbered!” Fili gasped. “You cannot mean to leave her here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to your kin.” Legolas encouraged. “Leave Y/N alone.” Fili glanced between your back and ultimately made the move to follow the ellon into the thick mists, knowing that the paths had been cleared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually you made your way up to the top of the ruins, your sword bloodied and one hand, half transformed into a partial humanoid shift, wrapped around the back of Azog’s neck, dragging him by his nape to the top of the ruin. “Oh pretty little King Under the Mountain, I have a present for you.” You cooed, your blade at Azog’s throat. You looked down on the faces, not really any that you particularly recognized, other than Dwalin and the young dwarf you had rescued. Legolas flitted among them briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re completely unhinged.” He commented softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your present. Consider it a gift from Eryn Galen.” You growled, pushing the orc over the edge. It didn’t kill him, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant. “And Legolas, you’ve haven’t seen the unhinged. You wait until I get my hands around Thranduil’s throat, and I’ll show you unhinged.” Pain clouded your mind, but still you pressed on, leaping from the ruins and landing nimbly on Azog’s back as he tried to get up, only to send his head reeling back into stone. Legolas grimaced, vanishing into the ruins. You followed the sounds of fighting, and the trails of dead orcs and then an unmistakable female scream of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no, no, no.” You breathed, hastening your steps up the stairs, blade flying and singing with the hiss of orc blood. By the time you got there, you barely had the time to figure out the situation but you could assume that, oh Thranduil had spoken of a dwarf hadn’t he, that the dwarf came to Tauriel’s rescue and they were badly outmatched. You caught Tauriel as she was thrown, coming around just as swiftly and bringing your boot into the orc’s face, which in hindsight was a horrible decision. You nearly went down when you tried to put weight on it, and he just laughed at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She-dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what of it?” You snapped, throwing yourself at him and headbutting him in the face, which provided enough of a distraction for him to drop the dwarf. Your hands closed around his weapon, turning the metal to slag in his hand. When he howled out in pain, his other hand closed around your shoulder, wrenching the bone out of socket. You growled out through the pain, blood streaming down your cheeks and dripping off your chin. Laughter finally spewed from between your teeth as you stood, horribly injured, realistically not in a good spot, and shoulders shaking, even the dislocated one, as you laughed. You were going to die on these ruins; it was inevitable at this point. You grabbed your arm, snapping the bone back into place with a sickening crunch, hands turning into claws, and put your hand through him, metal embedded in him and all. You found the heart and squeezed, bursting it within your fingers and shock scrawled all over his face before it finally faded and his form went limp. You went down with him, pulling your hand from the body, and just sitting there in an absolute daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never...” Kili was stunned. You blinked slowly as Tauriel finally picked herself up, crouching in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Iell-nin</em>.” You whispered, your non-bloodied hand cupping her cheek. “<em>Naethen, iell-nin. Goheno nin, iell-nin. Anann le u-gennin:</em> </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, my daughter. Forgive me, my daughter. I haven’t seen you for a long time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You wiped away the tears that fell as she placed her hand over your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you dying?” Tauriel asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a fitting end if I were.” You murmured. “Protecting you and your love like I should have done centuries ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... don’t hold it against you.” Tauriel finally replied. “I had a good childhood. When I became Captain of the Silvan Guard, Feren told me my mother didn’t have a choice in giving me up. I always wondered why you didn’t fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fought like hell. I fought as much as I could. The...” You took in an aching gasp as some of the numbness faded and pain settled in its place. “The memories are difficult for me.” You took her hand, revealing the white scarring on her wrist and placed your fingers against it, unwriting the runes that bound her. “You are of <em>Nost Carannaur</em>. You... were never meant to be bound. You... are a <em>Caran Amlug</em>, a Red Dragon of Eryn Galen.” You whispered. “And now you are free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bravado got people killed.” Thranduil. You heaved out a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My leadership saved more people than yours did. I will take the losses of my House on my shoulders, as you should take all the losses of our kin on yours.” You summoned the strength to stand, nearly falling over in the process, stumbling and staggering, and still finding your wits to clasp your hand on your sword. Your eyes alighted on the Morgul bow in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You disobeyed orders.” Thranduil remarked coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my king. Why should I take orders from you?” You withdrew your sword, leveling it at Thranduil. “You will come no closer.” His fingers notched an arrow to the bowstring, black and dripping with poison, pointing it at you. “I will not let you do this to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does not matter to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” You asked simply, lifting the blade higher, aiming for Thranduil’s throat. “Did I ever matter to you, Thranduil? Did you ever love me, or was I just a temptation, a passing fancy for you to rut your urges out on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Din</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Silence! You will not speak to me that way!” Thranduil growled, taking a steady aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I care? Tell me. Tell me, <em>Thranduil-nin</em>.” His aim faltered for a moment. Valar, it had been a long time since he’d heard you call him your Thranduil. “Is that guilt I see?” He scoffed, resteadying his aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so ends the line of <em>Nost Carannaur</em>.” Thranduil remarked. Heh, you chuckled, laughter taking your form again, tears streaming down your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve freed all my people, down to the last parent and child. I am done hiding behind lies and secrets. What line, Thranduil? Your father ended that line a long time ago.” Your voice quivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will have to forgive me, but I have a kingdom to protect.” Thranduil remarked simply, his hand drawn back on the bowstring. His fingers trembled, but you refused to move from your position, simply pushing Tauriel behind you, despite her pleas to stay at your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a kingdom anymore that you’re protecting. It’s your goddamn pride and I don’t give a rat’s ass about it. I have a daughter to protect!” You lunged, intending to take a humanoid dragon form, but the sheer force of the arrow hitting into your shoulder, burying itself to its feathers, made you take a few steps back. Your vision was hazy, blurring in and out. But you would not let it end this way! Your eyes fluttered as you reached deep inside of your already drained magic and drew on rage. Your eyes snapped open, glowing orange, your hair showing the strains of your power, the cracks and crevices showing against your skin, showing your wounds, showing old scars. You weren’t there anymore; whatever was said, whatever happened, it was lost to you. You remembered standing there and then there was darkness, death you assumed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ada - Dad<br/>Nana - Mom<br/>Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love<br/>Hervess-nin - My wife</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You swept throughout the castle, your laughter spilling through the hallways as you chased after an impossibly fast elfling, finally sweeping the child into your arms before she could make mischief elsewhere in the halls of the Elvenking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I wanted to find Ada!” Tauriel whined, squirming in your arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Ada is working. It is not easy being a King, no?” You murmured. “We will see him tonight, hm?” You asked. “And you can show off your new bow to him?” You chuckled to watch Tauriel’s eyes widen, full of hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, you can, my little one.” You replied, hoisting the elfling to your shoulders and making your way back through the castle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was like watching another reality take place, only you were somehow on the outside of this one, a stranger looking in on a scene that should have been yours.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A day in the life of being married to the Elvenking wasn’t anything like you had ever imagined. You were older than Thranduil, though not by many years, and had been friends for many years before that friendship had turned into something else-- love. You had always thought that a love between a Sindar ellon and a Silvan elleth would have been forbidden, but Thranduil didn’t seem to care, to the point that he rejected his own father’s advice about marrying a Sindar elleth, to carry on noble lineage. But you were happy with your fate, with him, with your daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nana?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?” You turned her attention back to the child on your shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you want to go?” You asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure we can’t see Ada?” Tauriel asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise we will see him tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he’s right there!” Tauriel whined. And so he was, looking rather amused at the whole affair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Valar, meleth-nin.” You murmured, hardly able to contain the elfling who leapt off your shoulders, landing firmly in Thranduil’s arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you tormenting your mother?” Thranduil asked softly, giving Tauriel a stern glance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just wanted to see you, Ada.” Tauriel pouted, poking out her lower lip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, did you now?” He teased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nana says you’re busy, but you don’t look busy to me!” Thranduil chuckled softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, meleth.” You apologized quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be. I’d rather be spending time with my family than signing paperwork or dealing with trade councils or diplomats.” You could see the dark circles under his eyes. Long sleepless nights were beginning to take a toll on him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I’m not saying you should, but you could always take some time away from said work.” You offered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is my wife really offering me the opportunity to skive off work? And where would we go that we can nary be found?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the King, meleth-nin. There must be some advantages to your position.” Thranduil took the opportunity to step in close to you, cupping your cheek in his hand and pressing a kiss to your lips, much to the disgust of the child in his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ewwwww...” Tauriel wrinkled her nose, burying her head in Thranduil’s shoulder as laughter wracked his form, gathering you both in his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hear the gardens are lovely this time of year. Shall we see if that rumor is true?” Thranduil asked, escorting both of you to the Queen’s garden.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You could only stare at the scene, tears silently tracking their way down your face. This wasn’t real. You could feel the happiness emanating from the Queen; there was no mistake that you were her and she was you, but there was this false sense of security about the whole thing. It was a dream; it had to be! This was not the truth! This was not the way things had actually happened!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Meleth-nin</em>.” A low voice whispered against your dreamscape. It was not the light, airy voice that you knew as the Elvenking, but husky and deep, comforting and somehow commanding at the same time. “Come back to me, <em>meleth-nin</em>.” You fought it; oh Valar, you fought the darkness that seemed to weigh you down. “Come home, <em>hervess-nin</em>.” You could barely remember the events that had gotten you here, fighting against an enemy you couldn’t see, your only hope a voice in the void. You felt a hand being placed against your cheek and nursed the touch to you, a hand rough and calloused from battle, but a hand gentle, a healer’s touch. Elrond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Death to the King!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Major Character Death*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nost Carannaur - House of Red Fire<br/>Gurth enin aran - Death to the king<br/>Meleth-nin - My love<br/>Hervess-nin - My wife<br/>Nost Nestor - House of Healing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elrond. Your husband. Not whatever wretched hallucination you’d been standing on the outside of. You had been lulled by the fantasy, and it had felt so real, only to be so fake. Reality hit harder than the arrow you remembered taking on the battlefield, your hand pressed to the wound, feeling the bandages beneath your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And so ends the line of Nost Carannaur.” Thranduil remarked. You remembered it now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve freed all my people, down to the last parent and child. I am done hiding behind lies and secrets. What line, Thranduil? Your father ended that line a long time ago.” Your voice quivered. You had been wounded on the battlefield, taking a blow to protect the dwarf your daughter loved. It had not been an easy fight, but the orc was dead and now you stood, sword raised against the Elvenking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will have to forgive me, but I have a kingdom to protect.” Thranduil remarked simply, his hand drawn back on the bowstring. His fingers trembled, but you refused to move from your position in front of Tauriel and the dwarf Kili.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not a kingdom anymore that you’re protecting. It’s your goddamn pride and I don’t give a rat’s ass about it. I have a daughter to protect!” You had lunged then, feeling fire consume every part of you, but the arrow through your shoulder, buried to its feathers with the mere force of it, stopped the complete transformation. You shook your head at Tauriel’s horrified shriek. You swayed, unsteady on your feet, and you remembered drawing on your rage, but the memories that followed were unfamiliar to you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Whatever did I see in you? Cowardly, weak, using the tools of the enemy to murder an advisor, a master of one of your Silvan houses. You won’t be able to run from fate forever, Thranduil.” You whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not the one dying.” Thranduil remarked. It was true. House Caran’s blood was all over the battlefield; you’d watched your own brother succumb to his wounds made by the beasts. Still you mustered a smile, a smirk in the face of your death, knowing the poison would spread quickly. You would die in agony, but you would die protecting your child, as you should have done centuries ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You curled your fingers tightly around your blade’s hilt. “I should have cut you down the moment you decided to take my daughter away from me. I should have...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have. But you didn’t.” Thranduil murmured. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So this is the fate you have given me? Death by the hands of the enemy? Why not just execute me? You’re Oropher’s son after all, and he stooped to far worse.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a kingdom to protect, and war with Imladris needs to be the last of my concerns.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And your witnesses?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, there will be no witnesses.” Thranduil replied. It was all the fire he ever sparked in you swelling in your chest, rage demanding an outlet, dragon fire ready to be spewed forth and despite the Morgul arrow in your shoulder, you erupted into fire and flames, staring him down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So this is how you will take death. With your head held high, like the proud king you are.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you commit regicide...” Thranduil threatened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? You’ll be dead. Your son has forfeit. Your line will die. And all the sins your line has committed will die with you. Your people will elect a new king... or maybe even a queen. And Eryn Galen will be better for it.” You growled. “So let me say a threat that I’ve heard nobles and commoners alike say and be executed for: Gurth enin aran!” You lunged forward, bringing your blade down. For someone who was dying, you moved fairly fast and not particularly expecting you to carry through, Thranduil barely had the time to dodge it. Your hand closed around his own blade, yanking it from the sheath and burying your foot against his stomach, knocking him back against the ruins, the breath taken from him. The two swords closed in on either side of his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have the courage...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I spent years in silence, Thranduil. Your father silenced everyone around me, tortured me, tormented me, took every friend away from me, and you ripped my daughter away from me before I could ever even hold her. Then you had the nerve to lock me in a cage to suffer while my child had been stolen from me and the ellon I thought I loved married another elleth... You’re mistaken about me. I would die to protect her, and you aren’t getting anywhere near her.” You spat, ending it then and there. There was no coming back from this one. Death was instantaneous. Tauriel actually screamed when the head landed, and you mustered just enough strength to push the body over the edge of the ruins. “You fucking bastard.” You muttered. Darkness ebbed its way into your vision as your flames died out, your energy sapped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Meleth-nin</em>.” The voice repeated, drawing you back, away from your dizzying thoughts of the battle that had commenced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” You finally whispered. “I had to. I had no choice.” Your voice caught in your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Hervess-nin</em>.” You finally opened your eyes to the sight of your worried mate. He wasn’t hovering, but your hand was clasped between one of his and the other was still on your cheek, taking away your tears. “I have you.” Elrond soothed quietly. You took notice of the healers around you, though they were leaving, most likely a quiet command from their lord. It hurt to breathe still, real pain racing through your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts.” You murmured. He nodded, offering you small sips of tea. It was bitter but you recognized it as being infused with herbs to take the edge off your pain. “Are we in Imladris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel? Legolas? The dwarf Kili?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Safe.” He replied quietly. “All with the same story to tell. The right hand of Azog the Defiler killed Thranduil because he was careless, and you nearly died defending Tauriel, but killed Bolg regardless.” You nearly choked on the tea, aching coughs tearing through you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You believe them?” You asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I’ve made their story more plausible, so that the other realms might believe it. Unfortunately, I’ve had to reveal that Tauriel was his daughter, and that he died defending her despite you trying to protect them both. With that Morgul arrow in your shoulder, you wouldn’t have been able to do much but watch in abject horror, but managed to summon your strength when faced with death.” Elrond replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a better story than he deserves.” You whispered, leaning back into the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Negotiations for the throne are underway. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised to know that both Tauriel and Kingsguard Feren are under consideration by the people of Eryn Galen. Most of the Sindar nobles are in shock, although one House, <em>Nost Nestor</em>, has nominated a member of their House as well, an elleth elder named Orchalleth? No foul play is suspected.” He took a moment to cup your face in his hands, pressing his forehead to your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not the truth.” You whispered. “And you are here regardless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made my vows with you. I am not ashamed of you.” Elrond murmured. “You said it yourself; you did what you had to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was going to kill them.” Your voice broke. “What choice was I given?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t. Had I been in your place, I would have done the same thing. No one touches my children.” There was an edge to his voice; you wondered if someone ever had threatened his children. “Yes, I have gotten away with completely crass and untoward behavior towards the people who once have. They won’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistake again, for certain.” You mustered the strength to take his mouth, surprising him with a fierce kiss, knotting your fingers in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You murmured. “For taking a chance on me.” His laugh was rich, warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. For accepting me as a partner. For doing what you knew was right, despite the consequences. I will do my best to shield you from them. I promise.” Elrond breathed. You took his mouth again, desperate for his love, desperate for his touch. You were surprised that heat could still race through you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you.” You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are severely injured.” He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then will you at least hold me?” You asked. “I need you, <em>meleth-nin</em>, in any capacity I can get you right now.” Elrond stood from his chair, sweeping you into his arms and holding you close to his chest as he made himself comfortable on the bed, amongst pillows and blankets. You sank into the comfort of his arms, resting your head against his chest. “I had a dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I saw it.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You were almost too far gone to save. If Legolas hadn’t carried you down, you would have never made it. We didn’t even know you went up to Ravenhill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel was the last person who still had the shackles on. I couldn’t let her die, enslaved to a king that...” You took in a deep breath. “That treated her like shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you consider taking your House back to Eryn Galen if any of those three were put on the throne?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly. I know Lady Orchalleth. She’s the one who guides the members of her house into their career paths. She’s like you, a warrior and a healer. Fair, but stern. And House Nestor is one of the oldest Sindar Houses in Eryn Galen. Mmm...” You tugged a few strands of his hair loose, wrapping your fingers in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Meleth</em>.” Elrond warned quietly. “You must not push yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ashamed of wanting for you.” You replied. “I am surprised I have any heat left in my body after that stunt I pulled.” You could have sworn you saw a smile play at his lips, but he shook his head at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest.” He whispered. “I’ll be here.” Well, it wasn’t exactly what you wanted but you would settle for being in his arms at the moment. Eventually between the tea that you had and pure exhaustion, sleep overtook you again. At least in his arms, you didn’t have any nightmares. You doubted that he ever moved at all; even during your sporadic waking in the night, his arms were around you, giving you medicine and whispering spells to ward away fever and infection.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iell-nin - My daughter<br/>Aran/aran-nin - King/my king<br/>Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love<br/>Minui mellon - First friend<br/>Nost Carannaur - House of Red Fire<br/>Le hannon - Thank you<br/>Glassen - You're welcome<br/>Mellon-nin - My friend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It would take weeks for you to feel any better, just about as long as it took the deliberation for the throne. You and Elrond were in attendance, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything about running a House.” Tauriel admitted quietly. You were stepping down to go live in Imladris. As the eldest living child of your direct line, the position fell to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your instinct, <em>iell-nin</em>.” You whispered. “The rest will come. And remember, you have a House to guide you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know anything about being a Red Dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Houses will help you. They have always been there for each other. That is not going to change now with new leadership. And don’t forget that you can rely on Feren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Aran</em> Feren.” Tauriel remarked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will always be Feren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about me?” Still dressed like a Silvan elf, still dressed like a Captain of the Kingsguard, Feren was leaning in the doorway where you were admiring the dress that Tauriel had on and waiting for your own turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have places to be?” You asked softly, exchanging a hug with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you were stepping down. I came to see if it was true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay here, Feren.” You murmured. “There’s too much pain. And besides,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a place with your <em>meleth</em>.” Feren nodded. “He’s good for you. Imladris will be good for you. Mmm.” He finally held out a box to you. “I found this in the king’s quarters while cleaning them out. I don’t believe that it uh... I don’t believe that it was meant to stay in Eryn Galen.” You opened the box tentatively and the look on your face dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hussy.” You muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belongs to your <em>meleth</em>, doesn’t it?” Feren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” It was your white mithril circlet, the one inlaid with moonstone. You supposed you had left it here because you thought your love was unrequited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send your supplies from the Forge to Imladris back with you. Do me a favour...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This day is supposed to be about you.” Feren chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I care about is seeing my best friend happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And running a kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will come, not today. Today is about community. About mourning our losses, remembering friends and family, and celebrating new beginnings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I overdressed?” Elrond asked, coming out of the bathroom. “Oh, you’re underdressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll stay underdressed as long as I can keep it.” Feren replied. “The whole you’re a king, you have to wear nice things isn’t really my... cup of tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll be fine.” Elrond murmured. Feren cleared his throat, looking to you pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Get out of here!” You shooed him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I need to find Kili.” Tauriel whispered. “I’ll uh... get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heathens the both of you!” You snapped. Feren’s laughter only echoed in the hallways. Elrond only stared at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that about?” You didn’t really have anywhere to hide the box and then you noticed that he had one of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh... where did you sneak that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had it commissioned in Eryn Galen for you.” Elrond murmured, a little bit a shy about it actually. “So we could match.” You had to admit that he looked fairly fine in his dark blue robes, and you liked the color, but the dress you unfolded was gorgeous. You stepped inside the bathroom to put it on. Match indeed, but you felt like you outshone him. “You look beautiful.” Elrond breathed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... mmm...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift worthy of the Lady of Imladris.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek, lips lingering on the scarring. It was long-sleeved, as most of your robes were these days, a gorgeous dark blue with silvery white patterns shimmering on the skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have a gift in turn, I hope worthy for the Lord of Imladris.” You murmured, revealing the white headdress to him. Elrond studied it carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is mithril.” He raised it to his head and you tutted softly, removing the black one first and then weaving the other one into his hair. It glittered beneath the light and Elrond realized there was a strike of blue, a vein running through this circlet. “Is that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonstone?” You asked. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t own anything with moonstone in it.” He murmured. “I’ve given it... but I’ve never been given it. Do I really deserve this after everything I’ve put you through?” He asked quietly. You tugged down the high collar of his robes to press a kiss to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look marvelous.” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do you.” You left a cheeky bruise where your mouth had been, eyeing him mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky that’s hidden.” Elrond remarked, turning to catch your lips with his own, kissing you smartly until your lungs were burning for air. “Mmm...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be late! <em>Aran</em> Feren!” You wrinkled your nose for a moment before bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear they are trying to put me into a dress!” Feren gasped, hiding behind the two of you. “You have to save me, my lady, my lord!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a dress! It’s a ceremonial... Oh.” They stopped short on seeing the two of you standing there, shielding Feren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you big baby.” You grabbed Feren’s arm, walking him to his chambers. “Absolutely nothing appeals to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have spent years in the field. You know none of this is my style.” You slipped the robes from Feren’s shoulders, undressing him to his undershirt and leggings. Elrond was curious but didn’t press the matter. There were some interesting tell-tale scars beneath Feren’s shirt. “Mm. Your husband is staring at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where some of those scars come from.” Elrond remarked. “You look young.” Feren heaved out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does your wife. What’s your point?” Feren asked. “<em>Minui mellon</em>, ow!” He yelped when you made a point to step on his foot as you affixed the brown tunic over his head, and adjusted the green robes, buttoning them neatly and fixing the silver cape to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Minui mellon</em>.” You repeated the phrase, pressing your forehead to his own tenderly. “<em>Aran-nin</em>.” Feren’s expression was a little bit misty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not have to call me that when it upsets you.” Feren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t. You’re a battle proven commander, who does what is right for his people. The title is deserved, my king.” You pressed your hand to your chest and he repeated the gesture as you stepped away. “You’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s a first time for everything.” Feren replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make it habit.” You chuckled, following for a while before breaking off to join the crowds for the coronation. You joined among the members of your house, taking the flag of <em>Nost Carannaur</em> one last time, proud to hold it, proud to put your friend on the throne. You followed with Tauriel at your side, in line with the other Houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Nost Carannaur</em> pledges its support to <em>Aran</em> Feren of Eryn Galen.” Tauriel bowed, rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recognize that your House has changed leadership, and welcome you back to the Greenwood. This throne will honor its Houses.” Feren replied. You passed your flag to Tauriel in the symbolic tradition of passing over the leadership. “I am proud to call <em>Nost Carannaur</em> one of our own. Now more than ever, we must bind together in the wake of war, for without community, we are nothing.” You pressed your hand to your chest. “In the wake of Lady Y/N leaving Eryn Galen, I am writing into law that all shackles be removed from the dragons of Eryn Galen and all texts containing the script for the binding be burned. If we cannot trust each other, we will fall apart. If we had not the leaders of Nost Carannaur, we would have lost at Erebor. Tonight, we honor those who are fallen, and we celebrate new beginnings. A new era of trust, of friendship, of community. We will not go back to the way we were. We will not let darkness cover this realm. We will not fail.” Feren’s eyes were on you and you bowed your head to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Le hannon, aran-nin</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Glassen, mellon-nin</em>.” Feren replied. You stepped back into the crowd. A few other houses passed their leaderships as well, younger faces taking their places. Elrond found your hand with his own as you watched Feren be crowned officially. It wasn’t anything fancy; he would have never allowed it-- a simple crown of woven branches. You actually felt tears coming to your eyes. Out of all outcomes, you had never expected this, and needed to excuse yourself, slipping away quietly and returning to your room, shutting the door behind you as tears finally spilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish to flee.” Elrond’s voice murmured. “I can feel your discomfort through our bond.” You hadn’t realized he was behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eryn Galen is a home to many; it has only ever been a prison to me. There is no light among this forest. I hope that Feren will change that, but even now still, it is nothing but a cage, and I’m suffocating in it.” Elrond lifted your chin so that you could meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come home with me.” He whispered. “<em>Meleth-nin</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife is suffering. It would be remiss of me to overlook the needs of my Lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a duty to court...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t. Not anymore. Feren is your friend. If the bond you share is true, then he will understand your need to leave. Come, <em>meleth</em>.” Elrond gathered you in his arms, holding you close. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>